I give you my word, I give you my Heart
by BonesObssessed
Summary: Alguns meses se passaram desde que Booth e Brennan fizeram a promessa de um dia ficarem juntos
1. Introdução

**Título****:** I give you my word, I give you my Heart  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance/ Comédia  
><strong>Shipper<strong>**:** Booth e Brennan  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> cenas de sexo  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17 / M  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 41  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [x] Sim [ ] Não  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> _"A time__ could__ come__ when__…__ you aren't angry anymore and__… __I'm strong enough to risk losing the last of my imperviousness. Maybe then__,__ we could try__ to__ be together__." _Alguns meses se passaram desde que Booth e Brennan fizeram a promessa de um dia ficarem juntos, enquanto Brennan sonhava diariamente em ter Booth ao seu lado, ele planejava a noite perfeita que iria mudar de uma vez por todas a vida deles, porque naquela noite ele lhe deu sua palavra, ele lhe entregou o seu coração...

* * *

><p><strong>- Introdução -<strong>

Há seis anos Booth e Brennan vinham escondendo seus sentimentos e reprimindo os mais profundos desejos. Desde a primeira vez que seus caminhos se cruzaram, um não conseguirá esquecer o outro, e embora fossem talvez orgulhosos de mais para admitir, a cada dia o amor que sentiam um pelo outro vinha crescendo.

Temperance Brennan sempre foi uma mulher determinada, que nunca deixará se abater por medos ou incertezas, pelo menos era isso que ela deixava transparecer, desde que fora abandonada por seus pais e seu irmão Brennan se fechou para o mundo, até o dia em que conheceu seu parceiro Seeley Booth, por quem se apaixonou.

Seeley Booth, agente do FBI e portador de um coração de leão, era perfeito, atlético com um corpo muito bem definido e muito emocional, era o tipo de cara que qualquer mulher ficaria feliz em ter ao seu lado, exceto pelo fato de que a única mulher que poderia lhe fazer feliz parecia não corresponder ao seu amor.

Seis anos foram precisos para que eles pudessem se dar conta de que o que sentiam pelo outro era único e especial, e durante todos esses anos, diante a incertezas, decepções, arrependimentos, nada foi capaz de fazer um se esquecer do outro, seis anos que o amor deles crescia a cada segundo, seis anos para que eles pudessem enfim fazerem a promessa de um dia ficarem juntos, e desde aquela noite em que resolveram abrir seu coração e aceitar o fato de que eles foram feitos um para o outro Brennan sentia seu coração parar todas as vezes que o tinha por perto, como se estivesse a um passo de se jogar no abismo, o qual ela sonhava todas as noites em se jogar, o que ela não sabia é que enquanto isso Booth planejava a noite perfeita que iria mudar de uma vez por todas a vida deles.


	2. O Começo

**- Capítulo 1 -  
><strong>

Eram seis da tarde, sexta feira, Brennan estava em sua casa descansando após um longo dia de serviço, ela e o Booth como sempre haviam pegado o assassino. Enfim o fim de semana havia chegado então ela resolveu tirar um tempo para se dedicar ao seu novo livro.

Brennan pegou seu notebook, sentou-se a cama e começou a escrever um novo capítulo, mas sua imaginação estava travada, seu pensamento só focava em uma única coisa, em um único homem. Ela colocou de lado o notebook e encostou-se na cama, de olhos fechados ela permitiu que seus pensamentos fossem aonde costuma ir todas as noites.

Desde aquela noite em que eles fizeram a tal promessa de um dia ficarem juntos, mesmo que Brennan não acreditasse no poder daquilo, todos os dias, todas as horas ela esperava que Booth fosse até ela e dissesse que eles poderiam ficar juntos _"Pare Brennan" _ela se repreendeu, mas os pensamentos continuavam _"Eu poderia dar o primeiro passo não poderia? Sim eu poderia, mas e se Booth não tiver preparado?" _ela balançou de leve sua cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos _"Paciência Brennan, paciência quando a hora chegar tudo vai acontecer como deve ser..." _Ela riu dela mesma, Dra. Temperance Brennan que sempre se dizia ser racional, estava agora entregando seu futuro ao destino, ah Booth como você havia a feito mudar...

Brennan se levantou para pegar uma taça de vinho, mas o que ela não sabia é que sua noite estava longe de terminar assim.

As batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção, quem poderia ser a essa hora?

Quando Brennan abriu a porta lá estava ele, seu parceiro. Pensou que eles tivessem algum caso, não seria a primeira vez que teria que trabalhar na sexta à noite, mas logo percebeu que não se tratava disso. Booth estava elegante, charmoso, e mantinha um sorriso o qual ela nunca conseguiu resistir, quem conseguiria? Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir o perfume dele quando ele passou a sua frente entrando no apartamento...

"Ei Bones, você esta pronta?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Pronta? Aonde vamos?"

"Vamos sair para comemorar..."

"Mas nós já comemoramos Booth, já bebemos o bastante não acha?"

"Não..." Ele sorriu pra ela "Vamos lá é sexta feira, amanhã ninguém trabalha, vamos sair!"

Ela sabia que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo, era como se toda vez que ela estivesse diante dele seu coração tomasse controle da situação e respondia automaticamente a ele "Ok espere me trocar, em 20 minutos estou pronta..."

"Ok. Quero você elegante esta noite" Ela concordou com a cabeça sorrindo e saiu andando em direção ao quarto deixando ele sozinho na sala.

Alguns minutos depois ela saiu do quarto, estava linda, usava um vestido preto que destacava toda a forma e as curvas do ser corpo e que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, os cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem não muito pesada mais o suficiente para destacar aqueles olhos azuis os quais Booth se perdia toda vez, ela estava perfumada e Booth estava sem reação nenhuma, conforme ela se aproximava ele só conseguia pensar em o quanto amava ela e o quanto ele queria esquecer tudo que havia planejado para aquela noite e beijar ela naquele mesmo momento, mas precisava se controlar, aquela noite deveria ser perfeita, sem pressa...

"E então aonde vamos?"

"Jantar, depois passear um pouco..."

Ela riu "Alguma ocasião especial?"

"É digamos que sim..."


	3. Uma noite com você

**- Capítulo 2 -  
><strong>

Eles partiram em direção á um restaurante novo que havia aberto na cidade, e em meio a um jantar a luz de velas elas conversaram, comeram, beberam e se divertiam... Uma música romântica começou a tocar, e os casais presentes no restaurante se aproximavam do centro onde dançavam...

"_Six on the second hand, two new years resolutions… And there's just no question what this man should do…"  
><em>

"Vem..." Booth se levantou e esticou as mãos para ela "Vamos dançar?"

A principio Brennan ficou na defensiva não sabia se aquilo seria uma boa escolha "É uma música romântica Booth... você tem certeza?"

"_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost, take what I took and give it back to you…" _

"Claro... é apenas uma música Bones" Booth não tinha certeza, ter ela tão próximo a si ele poderia não se controlar, mas no momento pareceu à escolha certa, na verdade ele estava ciente de que se acontecesse algo antes do momento que ele havia planejado é porque tinha que ser dessa forma, o destino simplesmente faria seu trabalho, sem nenhuma pressa...

Os dois se aproximaram do centro de mãos dadas. Booth a puxou para perto de si, e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, Brennan sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer ao sentir as mãos dele deslizar pela suas costas. Ela então envolveu seus braços ao redor do ombro dele e inconscientemente encostou sua cabeça em um dos ombros.

"All_ this time we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you. We got all these words, can't waste them on another, so I'm straight in a straight line running back to you…"  
><em>

Ambos podiam sentir a respiração e as batidas do coração do outro, aquela proximidade os deixavam tensos, mas ao mesmo tempo era reconfortante. Ter ela em seus braços era tudo que ele queria. Eles balançavam de um lado para o outro em total sintonia, enquanto ao fundo a música parecia dizer tudo àquilo que se passava dentro deles.

"I'm straight in a straight line running back to you…" Booth cantou os ultimos versos da música no ouvido dela, uma voz doce e suave, fazendo seu corpo todo se estremecer.

Ao final da música os dois continuaram por alguns segundos parados, abraçados, como se ambos desejassem que aquele momento não tivesse fim. Brennan o soltou e fitou em seus olhos, seus lábios estavam próximos e eles podiam sentir a respiração pesada do outro, Booth se perdia no brilho dos olhos dela, e aos pouco foi diminuindo a distância que ainda existia entre eles, naquele momento nada mais importava, era ele e ela, o único som que podia se ouvir eram as batidas do coração, mas antes que Booth pudesse selar seus lábios aos dela Brennan com muita dificuldade desviou o olhar e sorriu, e assim se dirigiu de volta para a mesa em que estavam.

"_Porque Temperance?" _Brennan se perguntava "P_orque não deixou que o beijo simplesmente acontecesse?"_ Ambos sabiam que estavam evitando o inevitável. Conforme Brennan se distanciava indo em direção a mesa em que estavam, Booth a admirava andar, ele esperaria todo o tempo do mundo por ela, mas sabia que não aguentaria acordar mais um dia sem tê-la em seus braços...


	4. O Lugar Perfeito

**- Capítulo 3 -  
><strong>

O restante do jantar foi tranqüilo, enquanto as trocas de olhares ficavam cada vez mais intensas.

Passava das 22h quando eles saíram do restaurante e então Booth sem dizer aonde iriam, dirigiu para um local mais afastado da cidade, era uma espécie de um jardim, tinha um lago enorme onde se via a lua refletir, várias flores e árvores, um local muito bem arquitetado e perfeito para aquela noite. Ele estacionou o carro e eles se sentaram na grama observando as estrelas que pareciam iluminar o local.

"E então porque você me trouxe aqui?"

"Digamos que este lugar tem algo em especial pra mim e eu queria que você conhecesse aqui..." Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto enquanto entregava a ela uma rosa que ele havia pegado.

Ela sorriu enquanto mantinha um brilho único no olhar, ela pegou a rosa que ele lhe oferecia, e sentindo seu perfume, Brennan podia jurar que o perfume dele se misturava com o perfume da rosa, tornando uma essência única que fez seu coração parar por alguns segundos "Posso saber o que de especial?"

Ele afirmou com a cabeça sorrindo e se deitou na grama enquanto admirava a noite estrelada "Quando eu era pequeno meu avô costumava me trazer aqui, nós ficávamos horas conversando sobre tudo..." Brennan sorriu pra ele, adorava aquele jeito de menino quando relembrava da sua infância, ela então se deitou ao lado dele na grama enquanto ouvia a história "Eu me lembro de uma das vezes que estive aqui, eu tinha uma queda por uma menina da minha escola, mas eu era muito novo, não sabia lidar com esse tipo de coisa, não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer a ela, então eu contei para o meu avô e ele me disse que se eu amava mesmo ela eu deveria escrever o meu desejo em um papel e então o queimar, seria questão de tempo e o destino iria tornar tudo realidade..."

Brennan se lembrou da noite em que eles fizeram isso, cerca de dois meses atrás, a mesma noite em que eles prometeram que um dia ficariam juntos, ela vinha tentando se esquecer disso, não queria alimentar seus pensamentos que sempre gritavam por ele, até mesmo porque não acreditava que isso fosse tornar os desejos reais, mas ela não pode deixar de notar que aquele dia era exatamente a data que ela havia colocado no papel. Seu coração começou a acelerar, será que aquilo realmente funcionava? "_Para Brennan"_ ela se advertiu nada daquilo era real, deveria ser apenas coincidência, Booth não sabia a data que ela havia colocado no papel, pelo menos era o que ela acreditava, alem do mais Brennan não sabia se aquilo iria a algum lugar, ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos, não quis se precipitar, não queria se magoar "E então deu certo?"

"Ela foi minha primeira namorada..." Ele sorriu e se virou para ela, Brennan estava linda, seus olhos brilhavam e seus cabelos faziam uma espécie de dança conforme o vento batia sobre eles "E desde então, toda vez que eu quero muito algo eu faço isso, e nunca falhou..."

Ele se aproximou dela e retirou uma pequena mexa de cabelo que estava sobre seu rosto, ele segurou seu queixo e com os dedos acariciou sua pele e então deu aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar, ao poucos foi diminuindo a distância entre eles, podiam sentir a respiração mais pesada do outro conforme ia se aproximando e delicadamente selou seus lábios ao dela, um beijo calmo, com ternura, como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Se afastando um pouco ela o olhou nos olhos, passou sua mão no rosto dele e sorriu. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, mas desta vez era um beijo mais apaixonado profundo, eles saboreavam um ao outro, era um sensação única, e eles podiam sentir uma carga elétrica percorrer por todo o corpo, aquele beijo sem dúvida era o melhor de todos que eles já haviam compartilhado, porque era cheio de sentimento, de amor, e com a promessa de que jamais teria um fim...

Depois de algum tempo Brennan quebrou o beijo procurando por ar, ele então sorriu "Nunca falhou!" ela voltou a beijá-lo e depois os dois ficaram quase que por uma hora apenas abraçados, trocando alguns beijos e admirando a noite estrelada...


	5. Quando Todas as Luzes se Apagarem

**- Capítulo 4 -  
><strong>

Passava das 23h30 quando eles resolveram ir embora "Vem esta começando a esfriar, deixa eu te levar embora", Booth pegou na mão dela lhe ajudando a se levantar.

O caminho todo foi em silêncio.

Booth parou na frente do prédio dela, e então Brennan esticou suas mãos e sorriu "Não quer entrar?" Ele concordou com a cabeça e seguiram de mãos dadas até o apartamento dela.

No apartamento

Brennan fechou a porta e eles ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, sem falar nada, eram como dois adolescentes que acabavam de dar o primeiro beijo, ambos sabiam onde tudo aquilo iria terminar, mas nenhum sabia como proceder ou o que dizer. Booth sorriu para ela e então a envolvendo ao redor dos seus braços ele deu um beijo apaixonado.

Após alguns minutos Brennan se afastou dele procurando por ar "Quer um pouco de vinho?" Booth sorriu concordando com a cabeça ela então seguiu em direção a cozinha e ele para o sofá.

Para a surpresa deles as luzes todas se apagaram e eles ficaram em uma escuridão total.

"Ai" Booth ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha.

"O que foi Bones?"

"Essa cadeira estúpida no meio do caminho bati meu joelho..."

Ele deu risada e se aproximou dela utilizando a luz do celular "Tome cuidado não quero que você se mate em um blackout" Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu.

"Aqui me ajude a pegar algumas velas"

Eles pegaram as velas e acenderam no centro da sala e sentados no sofá abriram a garrafa de vinho. Brennan estava deitada sobre o peito dele enquanto Booth acariciava seus cabelos, estar assim deitada nos braços dele era tudo que Brennan havia sonhado durante todos esses dias. Ela então se levantou e colocou seu copo sobre a mesa de centro e não pode deixar de notar que Booth a acompanhava com o olhar, enquanto mantinha um sorriso fixo.

"O que foi que você esta rindo?"

"Tentando acreditar que tudo isso aqui é real..."

"Bom você goste ou não é real..." ela disse enquanto se aproximava dele e colocava sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa, e então colou seus lábios ao dele deitando sobre ele e os dois foram deslizando no sofá, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais profundo cobrindo os dois de desejo "Vem..." ela disse se levantando e esticando as mãos para ele "Me ajude a tirar esse vestido está me matando..." E partiu em direção ao quarto "Traga uma vela, não queremos nos matar no escuro..."

No quarto Booth colocou a vela sobre uma mesa que havia no canto e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ela estava em pé a sua frente, seu olhar era profundo e encantador. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe puxou pela cintura fazendo seus corpos se colarem e ela estremecer toda, Booth deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela ate chegar à nuca, onde de leve puxou seus cabelos para trás e começou a beijar seu pescoço e então a beijou, profundamente, saboreando cada pedaço da sua boca, ela então colou sua testa na dele e sorriu, aos poucos foi abrindo botão por botão da camisa, sem pressa deixando ele cada vez mais louco e a tirou deixando cair no chão. Ela deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dele e pela frente ate chegar às calças onde retirou o cinto e conforme descia o zíper pode perceber o que seus toques faziam com ele, ela então sorriu. Ele abriu o zíper do vestido dela deslizando sua mão pelas costas retirando o vestido do ombro e o fazendo deslizar corpo a baixo deixando ela apenas com a roupa de baixo. Ela não percebeu quando ele retirou seu sutiã notou apenas quando sentiu as mãos dele sobre seus seios e aquilo fez com que ela soltasse um gemido, ele sorriu a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama, aprofundando em um beijo, depois descendo pelo seu pescoço e indo até os seus seios, onde ele não parou, continuou a descer, beijou a barriga dela e então as suas coxas a fazendo gemer e então retirou a ultima peça de roupa que ela usava, ele acariciava ela com os dedos a fazendo estremecer e gritar por ele, Brennan se virou e colocou-se em cima e deslizando suas mãos sobre o corpo dele foi até a cueca Box que ele usa e retirou, revelando tudo que estava a sua espera, Booth a virou novamente colocando-se sobre ela e lhe beijou profundamente. E delicadamente ele se introduziu dentro dela, causando euforia, e gemidos ele sorriu. Conforme ele ia aumentando o ritmo ela o acompanhava em perfeita sincronia como se os dois fossem um só até atingirem juntos ao clímax. Ainda dentro dela ele a beijou "Eu te amo" e então ela sorriu "Eu também te amo" e entre beijos e carinhos o desejo foi consumindo eles novamente e então começaram tudo de novo...


	6. Um Novo Dia

**- Capítulo 5 -  
><strong>

Brennan acordou com o sol batendo sobre seu rosto e brevemente as imagens da noite passada correram seus pensamentos e ela se lembrou de tudo. Por um momento se perguntou se tudo aquilo era real, ou se foi outro sonho, mas ao sentir as mãos dele ao redor da sua cintura e o calor do seu corpo junto ao dela, Brennan teve certeza que era real e que Booth estava ao seu lado.

Ela se virou para ele ficando de frente "Bom dia" ela sorriu e recebeu aquele sorriso que ela tanto admirava em resposta "Bom dia Bones" ele acariciou seu rosto e selou seus lábios ao dela, um beijo delicado, e apaixonado, e eles ficaram ali abraçados, nenhum deles queria se levantar, aquele momento era único.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, abraçados, apenas sentindo a respiração e as batidas do coração do outro, Booth a puxou para mais perto de si e deu um beijo profundo e apaixonado em Brennan.

"Ei Bones vamos cometer uma loucura?" Ele disso sorrindo pra ela

"O qu..." Brennan o fitou confusa "O que?"

"Vamos cometer uma loucura, agir por impulsividade, sem nada nem ninguém para nos impedir..."

"Você não acha que já cometemos loucuras demais desde ontem?" ela perguntou em um tom malicioso.

"Sim... Mas não digo esse tipo de loucura..." ele pensou um pouco "Bom pode ser que envolva esse tipo de loucura, mas não apenas isso..."

Brennan riu "Que tipo de loucura?"

"Vamos pegar o primeiro avião pra qualquer lugar, e passar o fim de semana em um local completamente diferente? Só eu e você..."

"O que? Você realmente ficou louco!"

"Qual é Bones, pense... só nós dois em um lugar mágico, sem ninguém ou nada pra nos atrapalhar, vamos vai..."

Booth deu um olhar para ela como de uma criança que pede por algo, e aquele sorriso tão encantador que Brennan nunca conseguia resistir. Ela sorriu "Ok... pra onde vamos?"

"Oh sério?"

"O que?" Booth começou a rir "Você não estava falando sério?"

"Claro que estava, mas pensei que levaria um tempo pra convencer você..." Ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado "Não sei você que escolhe..."

Brennan pegou seu notebook e começaram a procurar por algum lugar para onde pudessem ir naquele momento, eles pesquisavam alguns locais e foi quando os dois viram uma praia muito bonita e disseram ao mesmo tempo "Bahamas?" eles sorriram.


	7. Loucura

**- Capítulo 6 -**

Eles pegaram todas as roupas necessárias e documentos para passar o fim de semana fora e partiram. Chegaram ao local no fim da tarde e puderam presenciar o por do sol, que parecia mais espetacular do que antes, ambos não sabia dizer se era o local que o tornará mais lindo ou se era a companhia, o fato é que aquele momento ficaria guardado para sempre.

Eles alugaram uma pequena cabana que se encontrava em um local mais reservado e deserto da região, onde a vista para o mar era espetacular. Eles arrumaram suas coisas e resolveram sair para comer algo. Após o jantar eles caminhavam lentamente de volta para a cabana aproveitando cada local que passavam, pareciam dois adolescentes que se apaixonavam pela primeira vez.

"Posso saber o que você está pensando?"

"Nada de mais..."

"Qual é Bones, vamos me conte" ele então sorriu.

"Não use esse seu sorriso charmoso comigo"

Mas Booth pareceu intensificar mais ainda o sorriso, se é que era possível "Não vai me contar?"

Brennan deitou a cabeça um pouco para o lado sorriu "Que se alguém me dissesse há alguns anos atrás que eu estaria aqui com você, provavelmente eu não acreditaria..."

"É o destino Bones" e antes que Brennan pudesse responder ele continuou "Ah... e antes que você me diga que não acredita em destino, você tem que admitir que o universo trabalhou de maneira muito intensa e misteriosa para nós ficarmos juntos..."

"É mesmo?"

"Não tenha dúvida! Nossa história já deu mais de 360 graus e não foi apenas uma vez..."

Brennan sorriu para ele concordando com o que Booth dizia o universo sem duvida havia trabalhado a favor deles e se ela realmente acreditasse em destino diria que isso já estava escrito há muito tempo.

Já era tarde da noite quando eles voltaram para a cabana. Brennan estava na jacuzzi que tinha do lado de fora e que dava de vista para o mar, quando Booth resolveu se juntar a ela.

"Ei..." Brennan sorriu para ele, ela já havia visto ele completamente nu, mas vê-lo se aproximar com sua sunga branca, e aquele corpo detalhadamente muito bem esculpido a fez tremer, ela começou a pensar que talvez nunca se acostumaria com o fato de ter ele só para ela, não tinha como se controlar a cada toque a cada gesto seu corpo correspondia a ele automaticamente e sempre de uma forma diferente, Brennan descobria sentimentos e desejos que nunca pensaria ter "Posso saber aonde o senhor vai com essa garrafa de champanhe?"

"Vamos comemorar..." ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando-lhe de leve nos lábios. Booth então abriu a garrafa de champanhe e lhe deu uma taça "A nós... e á essa noite espetacular..."

Brennan sorriu e os dois brindaram. Booth então retirou a taça das mãos dela e colocou ao lado se aproximando ainda mais e a puxando para mais próximo de si "Ei meu champanhe!"

Booth então sorriu e disse baixinho ao ouvido dela causando arrepios "Você acha mesmo que passaríamos a noite inteira bebendo champanhe?" Ele lhe beijou "Não... temos coisas melhores para fazer"

Brennan não pode deixar de rir "Você não existe sabia?" então ela resolveu provocá-lo "Cadê aquele agente do FBI todo puritano que nunca falava de sexo perto de mim?" ela sorriu.

Ele então olhou fundo nos olhos dela "Ficou perdido no tempo quando na noite passada meus lábios tocaram os lábios da mulher que eu mais amo na vida"

Aquilo foi tudo que ela precisava ouvir para se entregar novamente para ele. Booth tinha total controle sobre ela, e por mais assustador que pudesse parecer para Brennan, àquela sensação de estar entregue á ele era a melhor coisa que poderia pedir.

Booth então colou seu corpo ao dela e começou a acariciá-la, beijou seu pescoço descendo até seus seios onde retirou delicadamente a parte de cima do biquíni. Brennan podia sentir seu corpo estremecer com cada toque dele, Booth então mergulhou e retirou a parte de baixo do biquíni dela deixando-a completamente nua a sua frente ele acariciou cada parte do seu corpo gerando prazer, então retirou a sua sunga deixando de lado a ultima peça de roupa que os separava, ele então delicadamente se introduziu dentro dela, e ali, naquele lugar mágico eles se entregaram pela segunda vez. Brennan enfim começava a entender o que era duas pessoas se tornarem uma só.


	8. Apenas Nós

**- Capítulo 7 -**

Os dois acordaram com o barulho do celular dela tocando, ainda envolvida pelos braços dele, Brennan buscou pelo telefone próximo a cama.

"Quem é Bones?" ele perguntou ainda sonolento.

Brennan olhou no visor do celular "É a Angie!" ela disse assustada "Preciso atender...", mas ela foi interrompida por Booth que tirou o celular da sua mão "Não Bones, deixa para lá depois falamos com eles quando nós voltarmos" Booth então jogou o celular dela em um sofá que tinha no canto.

"Booth!" ela o repreendeu "Podia ser importante, você sabe que a Angie está pra ganhar o bebê a qualquer momento..."

"Não acho que seja isso... mas se for ela volta a ligar" nesse momento o celular do Booth começou a tocar.

"Quem é?"

"É a Cam" Booth pegou e jogou seu celular junto ao dela.

"Não vai atender?"

"Não Bones, se Cam esta ligando também é porque eles sentiram nossa falta, ou devem ter algum caso, e estão nos procurando..."

"E você não acha que devemos dar uma satisfação?"

"Não!" ele virou para ela e lhe abraço forte "Não hoje, depois explicamos e tenho certeza que todos irão entender, esse momento é só nosso, vamos aproveitar ok?"

"Ok..." ela então sorriu para ele e lhe beijou.

Os dois haviam programado um dia cheio de passeios para conhecer o local, antes de partirem como Brennan dizia "de volta para a realidade", mas mal conseguiram sair da cama, de alguma forma ela parecia ser mais atrativa para eles do que a linda paisagem desértica do lado de fora. Para o Booth o azul dos olhos de Temperance brilhava mais do que o mar e ele preferia mergulhar nessa imensidão. Já para Brennan, o corpo dele, era o único local que queria explorar naquele momento. Havia muitos anos perdidos a serem recuperados, e isso era a única coisa que importava para eles.

Algumas horas antes de partirem de volta pra DC eles caminharam pela cidade e resolveram fazer uma promessa de que voltariam lá em algum momento. Talvez sozinhos, ou talvez com seus amigos. E assim voltaram para casa.


	9. Realidade

**- Capítulo 8 -  
><strong>

Eles desembarcaram no fim da noite em DC e partiram em direção ao apartamento do Booth. Embora Brennan quisesse voltar para seu apartamento ele não permitiu e prometeu que na manhã seguinte eles passariam lá antes de ir para o laboratório para que ela pudesse pegar suas coisas. Brennan reclamou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando, ela tinha que confessar que dormir junto com Booth era melhor do que dormir sozinha, talvez nunca mais conseguisse passar uma noite longe dele.

Naquela noite eles dormiram abraçados, envolvidos um nos braços do outro. Quando Brennan acordou cedo podia sentir a respiração dele sobre sua nuca, ter ele tão próximo era tudo que ela queria naquele momento, às vezes ainda se perguntava se tudo aquilo era real. Ela então se virou para ele sorriu "Bom dia meu amor"

"Bom dia Bones" ele então ergueu a cabeça e fixou os olhos nela com um sorriso "Meu amor?"

Brennan ficou vermelha "Ah Booth... não foi minha intenção...", mas ela foi interrompida por ele.

"Ei... Eu gostei!" ele sorriu e então lhe beijou apaixonadamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços trazendo-a mais para perto de si, porem o momento foi interrompido quando o celular dela tocou.

"É a Angie..." Brennan disse olhando para o visor do celular.

"Ah fala sério! Angela virou sua mãe ou coisa do tipo pra ficar te ligando todas as manhãs?" Brennan olhou para ele e sorriu, Booth se aproximou dela para lhe dar um beijo e então retirar o celular das mãos dela, mas Brennan foi mais rápida o empurrando e o fazendo cair da cama. "Ai Bones" Brennan riu.

"Oi Angie..."

"Ei querida tudo bom? Até fim consegui falar com você, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ei Angie está tudo bem sim, não se preocupe nada aconteceu..."

"Como assim nada aconteceu Temperance Brennan? Você sumiu depois de sexta!"

"Calma Angie, não sumi..."

"Sumiu sim eu liguei para o seu celular, fui até sua casa e nada de encontrar você..."

"Angie estive o tempo todo aqui" Brennan precisava pensar rápido em uma desculpa "Tirei o fim de semana para se dedicar ao meu livro por isso me desconectei do mundo, quando você passou por aqui eu devia estar no mercado ou coisa do tipo..."

"Ai que bom estava ficando preocupada já... Eu te acordei?"

Brennan sorriu "Quase isso... Mas porque me ligou aconteceu alguma coisa? O bebê está bem? Ainda não nasceu certo?"

"Você está louca Brennan? Se esse bebê tivesse nascido e você não estivesse aqui do meu lado há essa hora você não estava viva..."

"Como você é exagerada..."

"Exagerada eu? Você que não ouse sumir no dia que essa criança for nascer..."

"Ok, não precisa brigar comigo, estarei ai... Mas então porque me ligou?"

"Ah, nada de mais, só queria saber se estava tudo bem, e Cam pediu para entrar em contato com você, temos um assassinato... você sabe onde está o Booth, já o procuramos no FBI, mas não o encontramos"

"O Booth?" Brennan olhou para ele que fez sinal de negativo para que ela não dissesse nada que ele estava ali "Não sei dele não Angie, ainda não falei com ele hoje..."

Booth a abraçava pela cintura e lhe beijava o pescoço causando arrepios "Ah ok querida mais tarde nos falamos...", mas Angela ouviu um celular tocar ao fundo e uma voz responder "O que foi isso? você está com alguém ai?" Angela perguntou em um tom malicioso.

"O que? Eu não... é a TV Angie..."

"Você não tem televisão querida..."

"Claro que tenho só não assisto acho bobagem..."

"Você não assiste TV? Ah tá, e você disse que esse barulho era o que mesmo?"

"Da TV..." Brennan podia sentir suas bochechas ficarem coradas, e ela tinha certeza de que Angela sabia disso.

"Isso não foi uma televisão..." Angela disse com uma voz maliciosa "É esse o livro que você tirou para escrever esse fim de semana?" e começou a rir.

"O que? Não Angie, não tem ninguém... até mais tarde"

"Ok, se você diz..." Angela desligou.

Booth a olhou e então se jogou na cama novamente lhe beijando "Televisão... serio?"

"Booth o que você esperava que..." ele começou a rir e ela suspirou dando um leve soco no braço dele "Booth temos que ir, a Cam esta procurando por nós, temos um assassinato pra resolver..."

"Eu sei era meu chefe" ele disse apontando para o celular "Mas o cara já esta morto, pode esperar por mais um tempo..." Ele voltou a beijá-la, mas foi empurrado por ela.

"Vou tomar banho depois vamos..."

Brennan entrou no banho, estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos lembrando-se dos últimos acontecimentos que nem notou quando Booth entrou no banheiro e se juntou a ela "Booth que susto..." ela disse se virando para ele "Posso saber o que faz aqui?" ela perguntou em um tom malicioso.

"Não consegui ficar longe de você..." Ele a envolveu em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo profundo.

"Nós vamos chegar atrasados..." Ela respondeu enquanto entrelaçava seu braço ao redor da nuca dele, colando mais ainda seus corpos.

"E quem liga pra isso?" Ele sorriu e a trouxe para mais perto do corpo, Brennan envolver suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e com Booth a pressionando contra a parede eles se entregaram mais uma vez ao amor que sentiam.


	10. Escondendo

**- Capítulo 9 -**

Mais tarde eles partiram para a cena do crime. Cam já havia adiantado grande parte do trabalho, foi preciso apenas à confirmação de Brennan como assassinato para que Booth pudesse abrir a investigação. Ordenando que tudo fosse levado para o Jeffersonian eles partiram para o laboratório.

O caminho foi tranqüilo, eles conversavam sobre o caso, como nos velhos tempos, como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles, mas as mãos de Brennan que às vezes deslizava pelo rosto dele fazendo carinho ou quando Booth segurava suas mãos e alisava sua perna, deixava claro que nada seria como antes, pelo menos não depois que eles terminassem um dia comum no trabalho. Durante o dia eles eram apenas Dra. Brennan e Agente Booth os parceiros solucionadores de crime mais eficientes e famosos, de noite eram apenas Booth e Bones, Temperance e Seeley, um homem e uma mulher que se amavam, e que estavam entregues a esse amor, ao menos era isso que os dois acreditavam já que não haviam conversado ainda sobre como seria daqui pra frente.

Booth parou no estacionamento do Jeffersonian e com um beijo se despediu dela "Mais tarde, assim que a Angie tiver a identidade da vitima, me avise que eu passo aqui e te pego para irmos até a casa da família, qualquer novidade me liga" Brennan concordou com a cabeça e lhe deu mais um beijo apaixonado de despedida, foi um beijo longo, como se nenhum dos dois quisessem sair dali.

Brennan foi em direção da sua sala e se deparou com Angela a sua espera "Ei querida, até que fim você chegou..." Angela disse enquanto se aproximava toda entusiasmada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Angie? Você podia ter me ligado..."

"Não sei me diga você..." Mas Brennan olhou para ela como quem não entendia a pergunta, ignorando toda a conversa que tivera mais cedo com Angela, ela suspirou às vezes falar com Brennan era como conversar com uma criança tinha que explicar e ainda exemplificar "Com quem estava hoje cedo?"

Brennan ficou vermelha e tentou disfarçar ao máximo quase que sem sucesso "Hoje? Ninguém Angie, eu te disse ao telefone era a televisão..."

"Sei..." Angela disse meio desconfiada "E esse sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando, posso saber o motivo? Alias desde quando você tem televisão Brennan?"

"Angie já disse nada aconteceu, não posso mais acordar feliz? E para sua informação eu tenho televisão sim, só não costumo assistir com frequência... já te expliquei isso..."

"Bem se você diz..." Angela sabia que algo tinha acontecido, mas arrancar dela seria uma tarefa muito difícil, mais cedo ou tarde iria descobrir Brennan não conseguia esconder os segredos dela por muito tempo. "Ok, espero que não esteja escondendo nada de mim" ela se levantou e já estava de saída "Se tiver qualquer novidade estarei na minha sala"

Brennan riu sozinha, não gostava de mentir, principalmente para Angela que era sua melhor amiga, mas apesar de tudo estar bem entre ela e Booth, ainda não sabia como seriam as coisas daqui pra frente, e se enfim eles fossem ficar juntos, não sabia se ele já estava preparado para dividir isso com os amigos.


	11. Descobrindo o Segredo

**- Capítulo 10 -**

Brennan estava concentrada no computador que nem percebeu Booth se aproximar. Ele bateu de leve na porta...

"Ei Bones..." Ele então sorriu para ela. Ah como Brennan admirava aquele sorriso, sorriso o qual agora pertencia somente a ela.

"Ei Booth..." ela retribuiu o sorriso "Já estamos indo? Deixa só eu separar minhas coisas..."

Brennan se levantou e foi até a mesa de centro, ao se abaixar para pegar os papeis não pode deixar de notar o olhar malicioso que Booth lhe dera admirando o que via a sua frente "Oh my..."

"Booth!" ela o repreendeu.

"Qual é Bones? Eu não sou de ferro!" Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto se se encostava à mesa, seguido por uma risada dela.

"Agente Seeley Booth, quem diria..." ela se virou para ele com um sorriso malicioso "Você costumava me analisar assim antes de ficarmos juntos?"

"Uh? O qu..." Booth se engasgou ao responder e ajeitando sua gravata se desencostou da mesa. Brennan sorriu mais ainda.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem viram Cam se aproximar. Ela caminhava em direção a sala da Brennan com alguns papeis nas mãos, quando avistou Booth conversando com alguém e sorrindo, imaginou que fosse Brennan, porem de onde estava não conseguia ver exatamente quem era.

Cam foi surpreendida. Ela parou na metade do caminho em choque, deixando todos os papeis caírem, quando se deparou com Brennan se aproximando de Booth e como que em câmera lenta envolver seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto Booth a encaixava entre suas pernas e fixando o corpo dela ao seu e a envolvendo em seus braços lhe deu um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Cam estava de boca aberta com a cena que acabava de ver. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos que nem notaram que Cam os observam...

"Ei Cam, você viu o Hodgins ele..." Angela percebeu que Cam estava estranha como se tivesse visto uma assombração "Ei, Cam o que foi que está com essa..." Cam só apontou para onde olhava e Angela ficou em choque também, aquilo realmente era real? "Oh então era isso que ela estava escondendo..." disse Angela em um tom malicioso.

"Ei Angie..."

"Quieto!" as duas repreenderam Hodgins pedindo que ele ficasse em silêncio e antes que ele pudesse questionar o porquê Angela apontou a direção em que Booth e Brennan estavam. Os três ficaram observando a cena, não acreditavam no que viam.

Cam tentando se recuperar falou "Não acredito que eles estão mantendo um romance escondido de nós. Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?", mas Angela e Hodgins não souberam responder, era surpresa para eles tanto quanto para ela "Agora mesmo que nos vamos saber...", mas Cam foi impedida de seguir em frente por Angela.

"Eles acham que pode nos enganar?" Angela olhou para Cam e Hodgins como quem tinha algum plano em mente "Não mesmo, vamos nos divertir um pouco com essa situação, no final do dia nós pegaremos eles no flagra!"

"Angie por mais que adoraria tirar proveito dessa situação, até mesmo porque seria muito engraçado, como você pode ter certeza que teremos uma oportunidade como essa para desmascarar eles?"

"Concordo com a Cam querida, vamos ter que ter muita sorte..."

"Fácil!" Angela disse sem pensar "Iremos manipular eles e com seis anos de atraso garanto a vocês que eles têm ainda muito que se pegar... Será fácil nos deparar com uma situação igual a essa!"

"Isso se eles já não estão juntos há muito mais tempo e nós não tínhamos notado" Então Cam retribuiu com um sorriso malicioso "Ah, quem se importa? Vamos nos divertir!"

"Pode apostar que sim..." Angela sorriu. Os três saíram de onde estavam e foram cada um para seus lugares.


	12. Um Pouco de Diversão

**- Capítulo 11 -  
><strong>

Algumas horas depois Brennan estava na plataforma juntamente com Booth e Hodgins analisando o corpo da vítima quando Angela se aproximou, ela olhou para o Hodgins fazendo um sinal de que o plano deles estava dando inicio e ele deu um sorriso para ela.

"Ei querida..." Angela disse se aproximando da Brennan "Você não está em um relacionamento com ninguém no momento, certo?"

Brennan sentiu seu coração acelerar, olhou para o Booth sem que Angela percebesse, ou pelo menos era o que ela acreditava, ele estava sem reação, e fazendo o possível para não se entregar ela respondeu "Eu? Não... ninguém Angie. Eu te disse que não estou dormindo com ninguém"

"Ok, interessante o modo que você partiu de namoro para sexo, mas isso não importa agora. A questão é que tem um amigo do Hodgins que quer sair com você e te conhecer melhor, se é que você me entende..."

"Oh..." Brennan não sabia o que responder, tinha que tomar muito cuidado com suas palavras, para não os deixar descobrir sobre o Booth, alem do mais ela não sabia como lidar com tudo isso, não tinha dúvida de que amava ele, e Booth por sua vez já tinha lhe demonstrado seu amor, mas mesmo assim não sabia definir que tipo de relacionamento eles estavam, ou se Booth tinha intenção de torná-lo público, estava tudo muito recente ainda "Ah Angie não sei..."

"Ah querida, vamos lá, que mal tem em você sair com ele para beber algo e se conhecer melhor... quem sabe terminar a noite com muito sexo selvagem..." Angela não pode deixar de olhar para Booth com um sorriso malicioso, ela pode ver que ele tentava se controlar, mas Angela não desistiria fácil "Vamos que mal tem nisso? Você não está saindo com ninguém... E sinceramente? O cara é HOT!"

"Ei Angie ainda estou aqui" Hodgins a repreendeu, mas tudo já estava previamente combinado.

"Desculpe querido você sabe que eu te amo, mas o cara é HOT, não tem como negar!" Nesse momento Cam apareceu na plataforma e sabendo do que se tratava resolveu entrar no jogo...

"Quem é HOT?"

"O amigo do Hodgins..." Angela então sorriu para Cam e deu uma piscada de leve sem que Booth ou Brennan percebessem "Aquele amigo do Hodgins..."

"Aquele amigo?"

"Aquele amigo!" Angela respondeu em um tom malicioso

"Dra. Brennan esse você não pode dispensar, o cara é praticamente um Deus, alto, forte, OMG!"

Hodgins tentava se controlar para não rir na frente de todos, enquanto Booth ao lado ouvia toda conversa e sentia suas mãos tremer tentando se controlar para não beijar Brennan ali mesmo e deixar claro para todos que ela tinha dono e não estava livre no mercado.

"Oh, Angie vou passar dessa vez... Estou muito feliz no relacionamento que..." Angela olhou intrigada para ela esperando que ela dissesse toda a verdade "Quero dizer sem estar em um relacionamento, estou feliz assim... desculpa"

"Mas querida..."

Booth não conseguiu e interferiu desta vez "Ei Angie a Bones já disse que não está afim, porque agora você não volta pro trabalho? Precisamos da identidade de vitima ainda hoje, porque pretendo solucionar esse caso" Angela seguiu em direção a sua sala com um sorriso no rosto, mas antes não pode deixar de olhar para Cam e Hodgins que tentavam se controlar para não rir, e sem que Booth e Brennan a notassem, fez um sinal com os dedos Um a zero para nós...


	13. Eu Te Amo

**- Capítulo 12 -**

Durante todo o dia Angela, Hodgins e Cam, ficavam dando indiretas e fazendo brincadeirinhas com o Booth e a Brennan esperando algum deles confessar que estavam juntos, embora os três desejassem que nenhum contasse nada, pois desmascarar eles no fim do dia seria muito mais engraçado... Booth tinha que admitir que era complicado manter o segredo, sentiu muitas vezes vontade de abraçar Brennan e lhe beijar na frente de todos, mas tentava se controlar. Por outro lado Brennan acabava liberando uma de suas pérolas e por muitas vezes quase não revelou o segredo, nunca fora tão difícil esconder algo de Angela.

No meio da tarde Brennan estava com Cam e Angela conversando em sua sala, ou como Booth dizia, estavam fofocando, enquanto aguardava o FBI pegar o cara certo, todas as provas e evidencias já haviam sido entregues não tinha mais nada que elas pudessem fazer nada além de por o papo em dia, como costumava dizer Angela, e embora Temperance a principio não entendesse o porquê disso tudo, ela tinha que confessar que esses momentos estavam se tornando os favoritos dela, rir e conversar sem pensar no trabalho a fazia bem, só havia um momento que Brennan gostava mais, ficar junto ao Booth, e agora ela sabia que todas as noites ela o teria. Booth chegou correndo pelo laboratório a procura de Brennan...

"Bones... Ei Bones cadê você?" Booth entrou na sala dela seguido por Hodgins.

"Ei Booth estamos aqui pra que toda essa pressa?"

"Tudo isso é saudade G-Man?" Disse Angela com um sorriso malicioso deixando tanto ele quanto a Brennan envergonhados.

"N... Não..." ele se virou para Brennan "Vamos Bones temos um suspeito final, ele esta sendo levado pro FBI"

"Ah ok..." Brennan pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco "Até mais tarde"

"Juízo vocês dois hem!" Cam gritou com um sorriso no rosto.

Hodgins então riu "Ei Booth, você já pensou em ter mais um filho?"

"O q... O que?" Booth olhou da Brennan para eles sem entender nada, e virou-se para ela quase que interrogando "Você está...", mas antes que eu pudesse concluir sua fala Brennan arregalou os olhos como que se falasse para ele parar enquanto que os três riam esperando que ele terminasse a frase e admitisse que eles estavam dormindo juntos "Quero dizer... O q... O que? Quem está grávida Hodgins?"

Tentando se controlar para não cair na gargalhada Hodgins respondeu "Que eu saiba ninguém..."

"Porque Booth? Tem dormido com muitas garotas por ai?" Angela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Brennan permanecia calada, torcendo para que Booth não dissesse nada que pudesse comprometer eles.

"Vocês são loucos? Quanto mais tempo eu passo com vocês menos eu entendo o que vocês querem dizer..." Booth se virou carregando Brennan junto a ele, rezando para que nenhum deles dissesse mais nada, pois Booth jurava que se eles dessem mais uma indireta ele iria beijá-la ali mesmo.

"O que? Só estou dizendo para você não se esquecer de se proteger, nunca se sabe..." Hodgins completou rindo mais ainda, acompanhado por Angela e Cam.

Booth e Brennan continuaram o caminho em direção ao estacionamento ignorando as provocações deles. Os três puderam notar quando Booth achando que ninguém mais os via, envolveu seu braço ao redor da cintura de Brennan.

"Own" Cam e Angela disseram juntas quando viram a cena, e Hodgins não pode deixar de revirar os olhos, mulheres...

No carro

"Booth você acha que eles descobriram alguma coisa?"

"Alguma coisa..."

"Sobre nós"

"Não Bones, por quê?"

"Não sei, eles estão agindo estranhos hoje..."

"Eles são estranhos Bones" Booth sorriu para ela acariciando seu rosto "Relaxa Ok? Ninguém sabe de nada..."

"Nada o que exatamente?"

"Como assim?"

Brennan pensou por um momento antes de responder, mas sabia que não poderia evitar aquela conversa por muito mais tempo "O que exatamente eles não sabem sobre nós? O que nós somos... quero dizer que tipo de relacionamento nós estamos?"

Booth parou o carro no acostamento e então olhou diretamente nos olhos dela enquanto segurava suas mãos "A meu ver nós estamos juntos agora como um casal, a não ser que você pense o contrario...".

Booth foi interrompido quando os lábios dela tocaram o seu "Eu te amo Booth!"

Ele sorriu "Ótimo, porque agora que eu conquistei você, não tem nenhuma chance de eu ficar mais um dia sem ter você em meus braços" Ele então selou novamente seus lábios aos dela "Eu também te amo... não duvide disso! Eu só disse para não contarmos nada por enquanto, pois acho que deveríamos conversar primeiro com o Sweets e a Caroline, para deixarmos clara a situação ao FBI, para quando contarmos para nossos amigos que seja oficial"

"Concordo com você... Mas será que poderíamos falar com a Caroline e o Sweets ainda hoje? Não gosto de esconder as coisas da Angie e ela sabe como pressionar até que eu diga algo..."

Booth riu "Sem problemas vou pedir para eles nos encontrar no seu escritório depois do expediente ok?" Brennan concordou e ele deu mais um beijo nela, e eles ficaram por um tempo se olhando, Brennan mantinha suas mãos no rosto dele e alisava delicadamente enquanto um sorriso parecia ter se fixado em seu resto.

"Me diga o que eu fiz para merecer você?"

Booth lhe retribuiu um sorriso malicioso "Eu consigo pensar, em vários motivos..."

Ela riu enquanto balançava sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, como quem não acreditava em tudo que ouvia ou que estava vivendo naquele instante, seu olhar era profundo e brilhava em maior intensidade "Serio Booth, obrigada por não desistir de mim e por me enxergar através das minhas barreiras..."

Booth sorriu, talvez com maior intensidade que Temperance havia presenciado até agora, e quando uma pequena lágrima insistiu em escorrer pela face delicada dela, com um de seus dedos ele a limpou e sussurrou baixinho "Eu te amo"

Brennan sorriu aquilo tudo era novidade para ela, e embora às vezes se sentisse insegura, bastava olhar nos olhos dele, como sempre fizera que ela se sentia segura novamente. Com um sorriso no rosto ela começou a cantar alguns versos de uma música para ele...

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart…_

_(Eu nunca pensei que você seria aquele a curar o meu coração...)_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

_(Mas você apareceu e me tirou do chão desde o começo.)_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_(Quantas vezes você vai me deixar mudar de ideia e dar meia volta?)_

_I hope that you see right through my walls…_

_(Espero que você veja por entre minhas barreiras...)  
><em>_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_(Espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo…)  
><em>_You put your arms around me and I'm home…_

_(Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa...)_

Booth sorriu. Cada segundo ao lado de Temperance era incrível e cheio de surpresas. Mais de seis anos de parceria e amizade, e ainda assim ela conseguia o surpreender. Ver aos poucos ela sair da armadura que criara para se proteger do mundo, era como ver uma criança dar seus primeiros passos, não poderia ser mais encantador, e saber que era responsável por grande parte dessa mudança o deixava mais feliz. Ele era grato que seu coração não tinha desistido dela, Booth nunca havia amado tanto alguém como amava Brennan e nunca teria se perdoado se não tivesse tido uma chance.

Aos poucos ele foi diminuindo a pequena distância que ainda existia entre eles, e selou seus lábios aos dela. Um beijo calmo, com ternura. Como Brennan amava a sensação de tê-lo tão perto de si, ás vezes se questionava porque demorara tanto tempo para assumir o que sentia por ele, era mais do que claro que o amava deste a primeira vez que o beijou.

Após alguns minutos, eles se distanciaram procurando por ar, e antes da dar partida no carro ele sorriu mais uma vez, e Brennan sentiu como se mais nada existisse, ela sorriu, pensou em tudo que passaram e até onde chegaram, e pela primeira vez assumiu para si mesma que aquilo tudo até poderia ser o destino.


	14. Sem Saída

**- Capítulo 13 -  
><strong>

Era por volta da 19h, Brennan estava em seu escritório terminando o relatório do último caso enquanto aguardava a chegada de Booth juntamente Caroline e Sweets, quando seu celular vibrou indicando a chegada de uma nova mensagem, Brennan não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver de quem era _"Booth". _Temperance abriu a mensagem que dizia _"Não consigo mais ficar longe de você, já estou chegando. Com amor... Booth". _Brennan sentiu uma lágrima escorrer sobre seu rosto, era tão bom compartilhar esses momentos com Booth que às vezes ela se questionava o porquê de não ter seguido seu coração há muito tempo atrás "Ah Temperance se você soubesse como seria talvez não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura...", ela não pode deixar de rir dos seus pensamentos, definitivamente ela havia mudado muito. Havia mudado por ele.

Booth entrou no laboratório, as luzes estavam quase todas apagadas com exceção daquela vinda da sala da Brennan e do corredor principal. Booth sentiu seu celular vibra e não pode deixar de estampar um sorriso no rosto ao ler a resposta da mensagem que a pouco havia enviado _"Eu nunca estou longe, meu coração sempre estará com você... embora isso seja cientificamente impossível. Estou com saudades. Com amor... Bones", _e então seguiu para a sala dela acreditando que todos já tivessem ido e isso foi um alivio para ele, pois poderiam conversar tranquilamente com a Caroline e o Sweets, mas para sua surpresa Booth se deparou com a presença da Angela no meio do caminho...

"Ei Angie, tudo bom?"

"Tudo sim e você?"

"Também, a Cam esta por ai ainda?"

"Não" Angela mentiu para ele "Todos já foram"

"E a Bones esta no escritório dela?"

"E alguém consegue a fazer ir embora?" Angela sorriu acompanhada por uma confirmação do Booth.

"Pois é, vou ver se ela já terminou os relatórios depois vamos embora" Booth pensou por um momento se tudo se resolvesse ainda hoje eles poderiam contar a novidade para os amigos "Ei Angie, nós vamos tomar alguma coisa no _Founding Fathers_ mais tarde vocês querem se juntar a nós?"

"Ah claro, vou ver com o Hodgins qualquer coisa nos encontramos lá daqui 1h ok?"

"Perfeito" Uma hora era mais que o suficiente para eles conversarem com os dois e depois encontrar os amigos para contar a novidade. O que Booth não sabia é que tanto o Hodgins quanto a Cam estavam esperando por Angela na sala dela, os três deram um jeito de fazê-los acreditar que estavam sozinhos no laboratório, e assim esperavam pelo momento certo de flagrar eles juntos.

Booth entrou na sala da Brennan com um enorme sorriso no rosto e lhe abraçou por trás beijando seu pescoço "Ei meu amor"

"Que susto Booth, você é louco pode ter alguém aqui ainda..."

"Não se preocupe todos já se foram" Brennan se virou para ele e envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele lhe deu um beijo profundo e apaixonado "Eu vim te trazer seu coração... embora... isso seja cientificamente impossível" Ele sorriu o mais belo e encantador dos sorrisos, seguido por uma risada dela.

"Ah obrigada..." Brennan o puxou pela gravata trazendo ele mais para perto de si e com um sorriso malicioso perguntou "Mas só isso você veio fazer?"

"Eu estava com saudades também" ela sorriu em resposta "Em especialmente disso..." ele lhe deu mais um beijo profundo e apaixonado, enquanto alisava suas costas e a trazia para mais perto de si, e pode sentir Brennan gemer contra sua boca.

Os dois conversavam abraçados e se beijavam, estavam tão desligados do mundo naquele momento que nem notaram a presença de Cam, Hodgins e Angela parados na porta observando eles.

Angela fez um barulho chamando a atenção deles "Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?"

Imediatamente Booth e Brennan se soltaram se distanciando um do outro, ambos estavam vermelhos de vergonha e sem reação nenhuma...


	15. Verdade

**- Capítulo 14 -  
><strong>

"Ow! Eu nunca pensei que presenciaria uma cena como essa..."

"Eu também Hodgins" Respondeu Cam

"Sinceramente? Eu estou em choque querida..."

"Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando..." Booth tentou contornar a situação

"Ah não?" Perguntou Hodgins em um tom irônico "Então quer dizer que nenhum de vocês sumiu durante o fim de semana inteiro?"

"E a Brennan não estava com ninguém hoje cedo quando eu liguei?"

"E apesar de essa ser a segunda vez que flagramos vocês dois aos beijos hoje, não tem nada relacionado ao fato de vocês estarem escondendo da gente que estão juntos?"

"Eu não sei Cam, mas não consigo ver uma relação em tudo isso" Angela respondeu em um tom irônico

"Ok, é exatamente o que eles estão pensando Booth..." Brennan respondeu olhando para ele, ambos sabiam que não poderiam mais evitar, teriam que contar toda a verdade. Brennan sorriu e fez um sinal com a cabeça aprovando que ele contasse tudo a eles.

"Ok é a verdade que vocês querem?" Booth perguntou olhando para eles, e então agarrou a Brennan ali mesmo, envolvendo em um beijo profundo, a principio Brennan foi pega de surpresa não esperava uma atitude dessas por parte dele, mas aos poucos intensificou o beijo, nunca fora problema para ela ter esse tipo de demonstração na frente dos outros.

"Satisfeitos?" Booth perguntou largando ela, os três estavam de boca aberta sem reação "Eu e a Bones estamos juntos, mas antes que vocês falem alguma coisa não estávamos escondendo só queríamos resolver as coisas antes de contar pra vocês"

"Resolver o que Booth?"

"Você sabe Cam, nós queríamos primeiro conversar com a Caroline e o Sweets para resolvermos tudo com o FBI antes de tornar oficiais as coisas entre eu e o Booth, vocês sabem que o FBI não permite relacionamento entre..."

"Dra. Brennan" Cam a interrompeu "Se para vocês dois ficarem juntos significa termos que trabalhar com outro agente do FBI ou simplesmente o Jeffersonian encerrar a parceria com eles, não duvide nós faríamos, sem ressentimentos"

"Se os dois ficar juntos, nós não vamos mais trabalhar com o FBI?"

"Ei querido, olha pra mim" Angela chamou a atenção de Hodgins "Se, ok? A Cam disse se, o que não significa que isso será preciso, então relaxa ok?"

"Ei Hodgins não se preocupe quanto a isso Ok? É por isso que queríamos falar com eles antes de contar a vocês, mas tenho certeza que ninguém vai nos separar somos a melhor equipe, alem do mais vamos deixar claro que só trabalhamos se for juntos e não há chance do FBI querer cortar a parceria com o Jeffersonian só por conta disso, deixe apenas conversarmos com a Caroline e o Sweets ok?"

"Conversar o que Cher? Vamos estamos aqui e não temos todo o tempo do mundo..." Caroline disse enquanto anunciava sua chegada. Booth olhou para os demais esperando que eles os deixassem sozinho com os dois e assim os três saíram da sala e ficaram esperando do lado de fora, enquanto Booth e Brennan se sentavam juntamente com a Caroline e o Sweets no sofá.

"E então Agente Booth o que tem para conversar com nós, aconteceu alguma coisa"

"Sim" respondeu o Booth entrelaçando sua mão junto à dela "Bones e eu estamos juntos agora"

"Agora Cher?" Caroline disse se levantando "Isso eu já desconfiava era questão de tempo de vocês pararem de ser cabeça dura e engatar em um relacionamento, não entendo a necessidade desta conversa..."

"Caroline, por favor, sente" Pediu o Booth um pouco tenso

"O que vocês dois já aprontaram?" ela disse se sentando novamente "Não vai me dizer que vocês tiveram relações sexuais onde não deveriam e as câmeras..."

"Não" Brennan a interrompeu "Eu e o Booth queríamos conversar com vocês, pois sabemos das regras do FBI quanto a duas pessoas que trabalham juntos se envolver..."

"Ah esse é o problema?"

"Sim" Respondeu o Booth "Queremos saber como agir, pois não queremos encerrar nossa parceria, e não há nenhuma chance de nós terminarmos por conta dessas regras..."

"Ei relaxa Cher ok? Tenho certeza que o FBI não vai se opor a isso, eles vão latir um pouco, mas isso não é nada que não tenha acontecido anteriormente, alem do mais a equipe de vocês é famosa lá dentro não vejo eles dispensando todo esse status por conta disso, e se, mas eu digo com a mínima possibilidade, eles se oporem a isso, vocês tem uma ótima advogada que tem muito credibilidade lá dentro ao lado de vocês e tenho certeza que o Dr. Sweets aqui como o psicólogo responsável por vocês ficaria feliz de atestar que vocês podem manter um relacionamento e ainda assim trabalhar juntos, certo?"

"Claro, eu venho de certa forma atestando isso nos últimos anos, vocês sempre foram um casal que trabalhavam juntos, todos sabem disso, só vocês insistiam em negar" Sweets respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Obrigado" Booth respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e deu um beijo de leve em Brennan.


	16. Acompanhada

**- Capítulo 15 -  
><strong>

Cam, Hodgins e Angela estavam apreensivos do lado de fora esperando por eles, assim que Booth e Brennan saíram da sala dela seguidos pelo Sweets e a Caroline os três se aproximaram...

"E então querida?" Angela perguntou um pouco tensa, os dois se olharam e sorriram, não conseguiam acreditar o quanto eles torciam por esse relacionamento "Vamos diga algo Brennan..."

"Não se preocupe Angie, a Caroline disse que não vê nenhum problema quanto a isso" os três então seguiram em direção aos dois e deu um super abraço.

"Bom estou indo Cher, qualquer coisa me avisem, e juízo vocês dois!"

"Pode deixar Caroline! E obrigado mais uma vez!" Booth sorriu para ela, e voltou sua atenção aos amigos "Ei o que acha que irmos todos ao _Founding Fathers?"_

_Eles então seguiram em direção ao Founding Fathers, lá eles beberam comemoraram e derem boas risadas juntos, era tão bom ver todos novamente reunidos e desfrutando de bons momentos juntos._

_(...)_

_"Então quer dizer que não tinha nenhum amigo do Hodgins?"_

_"Não querida, nós inventamos tudo..."_

_"E conseguimos o que queria deixar o Seeley com ciúmes"_

_"Oh, nem me falem eu me segurei para não beijá-la na frente de todos vocês e mostrar que ela não estava livre no mercado e que já tinha dono..."_

_"O que?" Brennan o interrompeu "Desde quando eu sou uma propriedade sua?"_

_Todos começaram a rir "Ah você entendeu o que quis dizer..." Booth sorriu e Brennan não pode resistir, sorriu em resposta e depois selou seus lábios de leve aos dele._

_"Oh... Vamos Brenn me diga quando aconteceu e como, quero saber de tudo"_

_"Exatamente Brennan pode nos contar tudo!"_

_Brennan sorriu para o Booth e se virou para seus amigos que estavam curiosos para saber "Aconteceu sexta passada depois do expediente, saímos para jantar e uma coisa levou a outra..."_

_"Com assim uma coisa levou a outra? Não eu quero detalhes..."_

_"Angie! Não vou te contar os detalhes..." Brennan encostou sua cabeça no ombro do Booth e entrelaçou sua mão a dele "Basta dizer que aconteceu quando deveria ter acontecido, e foi um momento muito especial"_

_"Ah não vocês são muito chatos..."_

_"Concordo plenamente Angela! Nós fundamos o clube "Booth e Brennan" e temos o direito de saber"_

_"Calma Cam... Deixe você Dra. Brennan ainda vamos descobrir toda essa história... você ainda vai nos contar... quando esses três malas não tiverem por perto" Angela sorriu e piscou para ela, Brennan não pode deixar de retribuir com um sorriso, Angela tinha razão ela e Cam ficariam sabendo de tudo mais tarde, mas ela não queria contar para o Hodgins e o Sweets ali, mesmo sabendo que eles iriam descobrir por uma delas ou ate mesmo pelo Booth._

_Na hora de ir embora as três esperavam na porta por eles que pagavam a conta quando um lindo rapaz se aproximou da Brennan, enquanto o Booth observava a cena de longe morrendo de ciúmes._

_"Ei, você já está indo gata?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Brennan confirmava com a cabeça "Não posso antes lhe pagar uma bebida?" ele disse apontando para o bar._

_"Ah... desculpa...", mas antes que ela pudesse concluir Booth chegou por trás pegando em suas mãos_

_"Vamos querida"_

_"Oh, você esta acompanhada?" Brennan balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim "Desculpa... mas ei cara" ele disse diretamente para o Booth "Com uma gata dessas nas mãos eu não a deixaria nem um segundo sozinha..."_

_"Não se preocupe eu não vou sair do lado dela... Agora continue andando" Booth disse enquanto mostrava seu distintivo do FBI. Cam e Angela começaram a rir no canto. _

_Eles então saíram do bar, Angela e Hodgins partiram para um lado enquanto Cam foi para o outro deixando os dois sozinhos._

Os dois estavam abraçados e então Booth a beijou "Ei Bones porque você não disse logo no inicio pro cara que você estava acompanhada?"

"Eu ia dizer Booth, mas você me interrompeu antes disso..."

"Você poderia ter dito antes"

Brennan olhou para ele com um sorriso no rosto "Você estava com ciúmes?"

"O que? Não eu não estava..."

"Você estava com ciúmes!" Brennan diziam enquanto ria e se soltava dos braços dele

"Não estava não..." Foi quando Brennan chamou um taxi e já abria a porta como quem iria entrar "O que você está fazendo?"

"Vou pegar um taxi, pra ir embora"

"Ah..." Booth respondeu meio triste e uma serie de imagens passou por alguns segundos em sua mente, todas as vezes que ela o deixará sozinho e havia seguido de taxi sem ele... Mas não desta vez

"Ei Booth você não vem?" A doce voz dela o chamou de volta para a realidade enquanto estivava sua mão para ele lhe acompanhar. Booth sorriu e se aproximou dela.

"Oh Bones..."

"O que? Pensou que iria te deixar para trás? Não desta vez meu amigo..." Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e os dois seguiram juntos para o apartamento dela.


	17. Tempestades se Aproximam

**- Capítulo 16 -  
><strong>

As semanas passavam e cada dia eles estavam mais acostumados com a nova rotina. Brennan ainda não acreditava no fato de enfim estar ao lado dele. Embora tentasse esconder de todos, inclusive dela mesma, Booth sempre foi o verdadeiro e grande amor da sua vida.

Aquele ano realmente havia sido intenso, quando eles voltaram para DC e juntamente a ele veio Hannah, Brennan pensou que havia perdido ele para sempre, Hannah não era uma má pessoa, mas vê-la ao lado do homem que amava estava destruindo ela aos poucos, passou muitas noites em claro, chorando e se culpando por não ter dado uma chance a eles, por não ter tentado, justo ela que sempre foi uma pessoa determinada e sem medo.

Mas as coisas mudam. De alguma forma o destino resolveu mudar a situação. Hannah havia ido embora, e mais uma vez lá estavam eles sozinhos, um diante do outro esperando pelo próximo passo, mas dessa vez ela não ia cometer os mesmos erros. Brennan tinha uma nova chance em suas mãos, uma nova oportunidade de refazer sua vida e estar ao lado dele e embora isso às vezes a assustasse, quando olhava nos olhos dele todas as manhãs e admirava aquele sorriso que a fazia se esquecer de qualquer problema, nada mais importava. Eles estavam juntos e sinceramente era tudo que importava naquele momento...

"Bom dia Bones..." Ele lhe abraçou e Brennan pode sentir o seu calor, e o seu cheiro, era um sentimento sem explicação.

"Bom dia Booth..." Ela lhe retribuiu com um beijo doce e apaixonado "Estou me acostumando com o fato de acordar sempre ao seu lado, às vezes nem dá vontade de ir pra casa..."

"Então não vai... Fica aqui comigo"

"Eu tenho minha casa Booth, preciso passar lá para ver as coisas como estão já faz quase uma semana que não durmo lá..."

"Vamos morar junto..."

"O que?" Ela perguntou meio confusa.

"Vamos morar juntos meu amor..." ele sorriu "Nós passamos todas as noite juntos, lá ou aqui, porque não morarmos juntos? Pode ser aqui, na sua casa ou em outro lugar..." ele mantinha um sorriso, como de uma criança esperando a resposta, mas Brennan desviou o assunto...

"Ei estou com fome, vamos ao Dinner tomar café? Daqui a pouco a Cam liga dizendo que temos um caso e não conseguimos comer" ela sorriu "E eu estou com muita fome..." Booth então sorriu, sabia que ela estava desviando do assunto, mas ele não ia insistir sabia que para ela fazer algo do tipo teria que racionalizar muito antes de tomar qualquer decisão, quando a hora certa chegasse, eles daria o próximo passo.

(...)

O dia passou tranqüilo, como sempre resolveram o caso e mais um bandido fora das ruas, os dois então saíram para a típica rotina ao final do dia e foram ao Dinner. Lá eles conversavam e riam animadamente. Desde que estavam juntos eles passaram a sentar do mesmo lado da mesa o que permitia a troca de beijos e os abraços em alguns instantes.

"Ei você não quer um pouco da minha torta?"

"Não Booth... eu já disse que não gosto de torta..."

"Tem certeza? É de maça, eu sei que você gosta de maça..." Booth levantou o garfo com um pedaço da torta levando até a boca dela com um sorriso no rosto sabia que ela não gostava, mas adorava provocá-la.

"Não..." ela disse meio hesitando, mas do nada uma vontade invadiu ela "Ok..." e Brennan comeu o pedaço de torta que ele segurava deixando Booth sem reação. Depois de comer ela disse com um sorriso no rosto "é boa... mas prefiro minha salada"

"Ótimo" ele respondeu rindo "Porque eu não gosto de dividir minha torta com os outros..."

"Ah é..." ela disse rindo e se aproximando do rosto dele fazendo como quem ia beijá-lo, mas ao invés disso, ela passou um dedo na torta dele e lambeu "Nem comigo?" ela perguntou passando agora com os dedos um pouco de torta nos lábios dele e o beijando em seguida.

"Bom se for para dividir assim até vale apena..." ele respondeu em um tom malicioso e os dois se beijaram. A noite estava muito animada, embora lá fora caia uma chuva muito forte, mas a tempestade que se aproximava estava longe de ser essa. Booth ficou em choque quando viu uma figura conhecida entrando pela porta do Dinner, ele ficou sem reação nenhuma...

"Olá Temperance" Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto

"Oi Hannah" Brennan respondeu tentando expor um sorriso no rosto enquanto, uma fúria, um ciúmes cresciam dentro dela.

"Ei Seeley, será que agente poderia conversar?"


	18. Adeus

**- Capítulo 17 -  
><strong>

Brennan olhou para ele esperando que Booth desse uma resposta, de preferência uma resposta _negativa. Booth mantinha sua cabeça abaixada, sem olhar diretamente para ela e permaneciam em silencio. O coração da Brennan acelerava a cada instante, "Porque ele não responde? Será que ele ainda sente algo por ela? Será que ele queria ficar sozinho com ela?" Aqueles pensamentos deixavam seu coração mais apertado e ela segurava para não chorar. Vendo que Booth permanecia em silencio ela balançou a cabeça triste e decepcionada e se levantou "Estou indo..." ela disse soltando as mãos dele que ainda estavam juntas limpando uma lágrima que insistiu em cair e tentando evitar que Hannah visse aquilo._

_"Ei Bones..." ele tentou impedir que ela fosse mais era tarde, Brennan já tinha saído porta a fora, e então ele voltou seu olhar para Hannah "O que você está fazendo aqui?"_

_"Agente precisa conversar" ela disse sentando-se a frente dele_

_"Nós não temos nada para conversar Hannah..."_

_"Booth, por favor, escute o que eu tenho a dizer..." ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos "Eu cometi um erro, eu sinto sua falta Seeley... eu deveria ter dito sim..."_

_"Hannah a última coisa que quero agora é te magoar, mas ter dito não aquela noite foi à melhor coisa que você já fez"_

_"Mas Booth..."_

_"Olha Hannah, o que agente viveu, pode ter sido legal, mas não era real" ele permaneceu em silencio procurando pelas palavras certas "Todo esse tempo eu tentei convencer a mim mesmo de que poderia ser feliz com você, que poderia seguir em frente e ser feliz, mas esse mundo que eu inventei e construí não era real, nunca poderia ser, porque o mais importante para se viver nunca esteve comigo, e eu nunca dei a você, meu coração, ele sempre pertenceu e sempre pertencerá a uma única pessoa..."_

_"Temperance?"_

_"Sim... Sinto muito Hannah... Mas é ela que eu amo, e eu agradeço por você ter dito não, pois senão teria cometido o maior erro da minha vida..."_

_"Vocês estão juntos agora? Questão de tempo não?" ela disse com meio sorriso no rosto_

_"Sim, e eu estou muito feliz..."_

_"Ok, mas tenho certeza que nossa história ainda não terminou..."_

_"Nossa história nunca deveria ter começado, sinto muito. Agora me de licença, pois preciso ir atrás da mulher que eu amo..." Booth então se levantou, mas foi impedido pela mão dela de seguir em frente_

_"Até mais Seeley?"_

_"Adeus Hannah!" e Booth saiu porta a fora procurando por Brennan_


	19. Eu Não Quero Perder Você

**- Capítulo 18 -  
><strong>

Booth saiu apressado atrás da Brennan, à chuva estava forte e ventava muito, ele mal conseguia enxergar as coisas a sua frente. Foi quando avistou uma mulher a alguns metros de distância.

"Ei Bones!" Ele gritou, mas ela parecia não o ouvir chamando, Booth foi correndo em sua direção buscando se aproximar mais dela enquanto gritava por seu nome "Bones...".

Se aproximando dela Brennan pode ouvir que alguém a chamava, só havia uma pessoa que lhe chamava assim, ela então olhou em direção à voz que tanto lhe parecia familiar, e mesmo em meio a chuva que parecia ficar cada vez pior, ela reconheceu o seu rosto, era Booth. Brennan se virou tentando seguir em frente, simplesmente ignorando a presença dele ali, ela não queria lidar com a volta da Hannah, muito menos pensar no que ele vinha lhe dizer com tanta pressa, mas ela foi impedida por ele quando Booth a segurou pela cintura…

"Ei Bones..."

"Booth, por favor, apenas me deixe sozinha"

"Não..." Ele fixou seu olhar ao dela meio confuso "Qual o problema? Porque você saiu de lá daquele jeito?"

Brennan não acreditava no que ouvia como ele tinha coragem de questionar isso? "O que?" Ela questionou indignada.

"Porque você saiu de lá daquele jeito?"

"Você não entende não é?" Booth permanecia em silêncio e ainda confuso "Esquece Booth..." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto se misturando com as gotas da chuva "Vai lá com ela, vocês devem ter muito que conversar..." E então Brennan saiu andando, sendo mais uma vez impedida por ele de seguir em frente.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com ela"

"Não é o que pareceu..." Brennan abaixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas caiam e um silencio permaneceu por alguns minutos "Se você não tinha nada para falar com ela, porque esperou que eu saísse de lá? Porque não disse nada Booth? Porque você demorou tanto para vir atrás de mim?"

"Eu... Eu estava dizendo a ela para nunca mais me procurar que eu estava feliz com você..." Booth sorriu se aproximando mais de Brennan "Ei você está com ciúmes Bones?" ele riu, mas Brennan permanecia seria.

"Não faça isso comigo" Ela disse batendo de leve sobre o peito dele lhe afastando "Você não tem o direito..."

Booth percebeu que ela falava serio, seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas e ele podia sentir a angustia e a dor que ela sentia "Ei Bones, desculpa, por favor, me desculpe"

"Porque você faz isso comigo?"

"O que?"

"Porque você tem que ter todo esse poder sobre mim? Porque quando estou ao seu lado meu corpo parece não responder a nenhum dos meus comandos, mas quando você sorri, ele simplesmente te obedece?"

"Bones..."

"Eu estava com ciúmes Booth..." Ela o interrompeu "Satisfeito? Eu estava com ciúmes porque eu te amo, e qualquer possibilidade mínima que seja de perder você meu mundo desaba, eu sinto como se a cada segundo surgissem milhares de motivos para você me deixar, e isso me da muito medo..." As lágrimas continuavam a cair "Eu estava muito bem antes, porque você tinha que entrar na minha vida assim e mudar tudo?"

Booth a abraçou e juntou seu corpo ao dela. Brennan estremeceu ao sentir o calor do corpo dele "Bones, olhe dentro dos meus olhos" Ele então colou sua testa na dela "Eu te amo, mais do que tudo nessa vida, eu não poderia viver longe de você, porque sem você eu sinto como se não pudesse respirar" Ele pegou as mãos dela e colocou sobre seu peito "Você está sentindo esse coração? Ele só bate quando estou ao seu lado, porque ele já é seu há muito tempo, e me desculpa se por algum momento eu lhe fiz pensar ao contrario... Eu te amo, e nada nem ninguém vão mudar isso"

Brennan sorriu e passou suas mãos no rosto dele "Promete?" Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele "Promete que você não vai me deixar?"

"Eu vou te amar pelos próximos 30, 40, 50 anos ou a eternidade..."

Eles então se entregaram a um beijo profundo e apaixonado, naquele momento não importava a forte chuva que caia sobre eles, ou o fato de estarem no meio da rua, nada mais importava além das promessas e juras de amor, que ali foram compartilhadas.


	20. Pedido

**- Capítulo 19 -  
><strong>

Eles voltaram caminhando para casa, a chuva não os incomodava. Mesmo em silêncio eles sabiam exatamente o que o outro sentia, pelo simples toque, abraço, eles podiam sentir todas as vibrações, e batidas do coração do outro. Palavras eram inúteis.

Chegando ao apartamento dela, os dois seguiram em silencio até o banheiro onde, lentamente, eles foram se despindo, apreciando cada detalhe, eles retiram todas as peças de roupa que vestiam, e então Booth a envolveu em seus braços, mesmo com os corpos frios pela chuva, ao tocá-la eles puderam sentir o calor se formando com o choque dos corpos, e assim abraçados eles entram em baixo da água quente que caia sobre eles aquecendo mais ainda. Booth a beijava com ternura, com paixão, com prazer. Ele deslizou beijando cada parte do seu corpo, e aprofundou em um beijo. Ali eles se entregaram a uma noite de amor, que se estendeu mais tarde na cama...

Aquela manhã amanheceu com sol. Se Brennan realmente acreditasse em tal coisa como o destino, ou algo parecido, ela diria que a natureza conspirava a favor deles, depois de uma grande tempestade, que Booth talvez dissesse ser no sentido metafórico da coisa, veio o sol iluminando, mostrando que tudo estava bem, mas para ela era tolice acreditar nisso. Para Brennan tudo tinha uma explicação racional, o ambiente pode ter impacto diante de uma pessoa quando relacionado à cultura ou ate mesmo os princípios éticos, mas nunca estaria ligado ao estado de espírito e emocional de uma pessoa.

Ela se virou para o lado e percebeu que Booth ainda dormia, e então com carinhos e beijos começou a acordá-lo "Bom dia dorminhoco..." Ela disse sorrindo, recebendo em troca aquele sorriso que ela tanto admirava.

"Bom dia meu amor" Booth a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Brennan se deitou sobre o peito dele, enquanto Booth lhe acariciava os cabelos. O silêncio permanecia por alguns instantes "O que quer fazer hoje?"

"Não sei... O dia está ótimo lá fora nem parece que choveu ontem..."

"Verdade..." Booth olhou para fora e via os raios de sol invadir o quarto, sorriu ao pensar em como o destino trabalhava perfeitamente...

"Ei, nós poderíamos pegar o Parker e sair para passear no parque o que acha?" Não precisou de resposta, o sorriso no rosto dele e o beijo apaixonado que Booth lhe dera já dizia o quanto estava feliz por ter ouvido aquilo.

Os dois permaneceram ali abraçados por mais alguns minutos "Booth..." Brennan o chamou quebrando o silencio, enquanto brincava com os traços das mãos deles "O seu pedido ainda está valendo?"

"Pedido?" Booth perguntou intrigado

"Aquele... de nós dois morarmos juntos... eu estive pensando, passamos todo tempo juntos, o mais racional a se fazer nesse momento..."

Brennan não conseguiu terminar, ela se assustou quando Booth deu um pulo a fazendo cair na cama, de alguma forma Booth foi parar em cima dela e olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos dela ele lhe beijou "Eu te amo Temperance Brennan" aos poucos ele aprofundou o beijo, suas línguas travavam um batalha, era um beijo doce, apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo, que foi interrompido alguns minutos depois quando Brennan o soltou buscando por ar.

"Isso é um sim?" Ela perguntou em meio a um sorriso.

"Claro!" Ele respondeu sem pensar "Quando nos mudamos? Amanhã? Na sua casa, na minha onde?"

"Ei calma" Ela disse rindo "Você me prometeu amar pelos próximos 50 anos, temos tempo suficiente para pensar com calma e planejar" Ela lhe beijou "Alem do mais temos que incluir o Parker nessa história..."

Aquilo não poderia deixar Booth mais feliz, ele não só tinha a mulher da sua vida em seus braços, lhe dizendo que queria morar juntos e passar os próximos anos da sua vida junto a ele, como também incluía seu filho. Booth tinha as duas coisas mais importantes de sua vida.


	21. Uma Tarde Qualquer

**- Capítulo 20 -  
><strong>

"Ok Rebeca, daqui uma hora eu passo ai pra pegar ele" Booth terminava de arrumar as coisas na cozinha enquanto falava com Rebeca ao telefone, quando viu Brennan surgir na sala "Você vai assim?" ele perguntou apontando para ela.

"Vou... porque tem algum problema..." Brennan parecia confusa.

"Você esta muito linda para ir assim..." ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. Brennan vestia apenas um short, tênis e uma blusa branca, Booth nunca tinha visto ela tão simples e encantadora ao mesmo tempo "alias desde quando você usa shorts?"

"Booth pare de ser ciumento, e eu uso desde sempre, apenas nunca tivemos uma oportunidade de estar em uma ocasião em que eu pudesse usar..."

"Oh Bones..." ele disse se aproximando dela enquanto lhe abraçava "mas aviso já se alguém ficar de olho em você vai ter briga..." um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele e em resposta ela lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

(...)

A tarde estava encantadora, nenhuma nuvem no céu, o reflexo do sol sobre as folhas verdes do parque transformavam o local em uma linda paisagem, mas isso estava longe de ser o que os olhos de Booth capturavam no momento. Ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto admirava Brennan brincando com Parker a alguns metros de distância, ele podia ver como os dois se divertiam, e a intimidade que compartilhavam, naquele momento não houve dúvida de que Temperance Brennan era a mulher da sua vida, aquele que seu coração escolherá para dividir sua vida e ser mãe dos seus filhos. Os olhos dele brilhavam com o que via.

"Ei vocês dois, venham comer alguma coisa"

"A pai deixa agente jogar mais um pouco..."

Antes que Booth pudesse dizer algo Brennan respondeu "Ei Parker, aposto que eu chego primeiro que você..." Ela mal terminou e o menino já corria a sua frente "Ei não vale você saiu na frente..."

Brennan corria atrás dele enquanto 'reclamava' que ele havia trapaceado

"Eu ganhei!" Parker gritou estando à frente do pai, mas para sua surpresa Brennan chegou logo em seguida se jogando no chão e trazendo o garoto junto a si o fazendo cair sobre ela.

"Não eu ganhei Parker você saiu na frente não esperou eu dizer já..."

"Você tem que ser mais rápida Bones, eu ganhei encare os fatos!"

Brennan começou a rir "Ok, vou deixar passar dessa vez, mas aviso que terá revanche!"

"E eu irei ganhar novamente..." ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. O sorriso igual ao do pai.

"E então Booth o que temos para comer, algo para nosso vencedor?" Brennan deu uma piscada de leve para ele enquanto Booth sorria e retirava do cesto vários tipos de lanches.

Os três comiam em silencio e admiravam a paisagem, quando Parker resolveu falar

"Pai, eu sei que eu já perguntei, mas a resposta que tive da outra vez não foi convincente pra mim..."

"O que você quer garotão?"

"Porque você e a Bones não podem ser namorados? Eu realmente gosto dela!" Booth e Brennan trocaram um olhar e decidiram que era a hora de contar a ele a verdade.

"Então garotão tem algumas coisas que precisamos conversar..."

"Ah pai não venha me dizer que vocês não podem, pois trabalham juntos, e bla bla bla..."

Booth riu "Posso concluir o que ia dizer?" Parker concordou com a cabeça "A questão é que eu e a Bones estamos juntos agora filho, ela é minha namorada..."

"Serio?" Parker deu um pulo e mantinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Sim Parker, esta tudo bem pra você?"

"Se esta tudo bem? Claro que esta Bones!" Ele correu e deu um grande abraço em Brennan que foi pega de surpresa e não pode deixar de encher seus olhos de lagrima. Brennan tentava se controlar para não chorar quando Parker começou a olhar no fundo dos olhos dela e começou a sorrir "Meu futuros irmãozinhos vão ser lindos..."

"O que?" Os dois perguntaram juntos

"Meus irmãozinhos, fala serio pai, nós Booth temos um ótimo gene e com a Bones sendo a mãe eles serão lindos igual a ela, em especial se tiver os olhos dela..."

"Ow... Ok amigão vai com calma ai..."

Brennan começou a rir, não pode deixar de se divertir com a simplicidade que Parker via as coisas.

O sol aos poucos ia sumindo no horizonte, enquanto Parker brincava com algumas crianças Booth e Brennan conversavam em baixo de uma árvore. Booth mantinha-se encostado a árvore enquanto Brennan sentado entre suas pernas estava encostado sobre seu peito, e ele a envolvia em seus braços.

"Booth posso te contar uma coisa?"

"Claro Bones..."

"Na noite em que ficamos juntos... foi exatamente o dia em que eu havia escrito no meu papel quando queimamos no dia do blackout"

"Ow serio? Foi o mesmo dia que eu coloquei no meu..."

Brennan se levantou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos "Você está brincando"

"Sabe como é Bones, o destino e o universo trabalham de maneiras misteriosas..."

"Mas não tem explicação Booth, foi apenas uma coincidência, das grandes, mas... não tem nada de destino nisso... certo?"

"Não sei me diga você..."

"Ah Booth você que tem explicações para esse tipo de coisa não eu..."

Booth começou a rir "Bem, essa meio que foi a data que eu coloquei..."

"Como assim meio?"

"Eu escrevi no meu papel, "_O mesmo dia que a Bones colocar""_

Brennan sorriu "Booth... Mas como você iria saber a data que eu coloquei?" Booth olhou para ela e sorriu, e Brennan compreendeu tudo "Você olhou no meu papel? Eu falei pra você não olhar!"

"Mas eu olhei... eu queria que essa data fosse especial"

"Então você planejou tudo?" Booth sorriu concordando que sim "Mas porque Booth?"

"Ah Bones sei lá, pareceu o certo, eu queria fazer algo por você, é difícil explicar. A verdade é que eu sempre quis estar ao seu lado, eu apenas precisava me recompor, pra se entregar por inteiro para você, e então eu sabia que no momento em que você estivesse pronta eu estaria pronto também, e assim eu queria transformar essa data algo importante para nós..."

"Obriga Booth..." Brennan então o beijou com paixão, um beijo calmo, repleto de amor em meio às lágrimas que escorriam sobre seu rosto, não existia palavras para dizer o quanto estava feliz em ouvir aquilo, Booth a fazia completa.

Brennan quebrou o beijo após alguns minutos procurando por ar, sorriu para ele a voltou a deitar sobre o peito dele. "Parker estava certo, nossos filhos serão lindos..." Booth sorriu com o que ouvia e a trouxe para mais perto do seu corpo lhe beijando na cabeça, e os dois ficaram lá em silencio, envolvidos um nos braços do outro enquanto admirava Parker brincar a alguns metros.


	22. Algo Novo

**- Capítulo 21-**

Os dias passavam e aos poucos a nova vida deles ia se ajeitando à rotina no laboratório. Booth e Brennan começaram a procurar uma casa pra morar, Hodgins e Angela preparavam tudo para a chegada do baby, quanto a Cam embora a mudanças houvessem transformado o ambiente de trabalho ela tinha que admitir estava bem melhor do que antes.

Naquela manhã Booth havia deixado Brennan no laboratório e partiu em direção ao FBI. Estava tudo calmo por lá, sem um caso para solucionarem, Booth apenas descansava enquanto viajava em seus pensamos, sem perceber que alguém se aproximava da sua sala. As batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção.

"Ei Seeley..."

"Ow! Ei..." Ele disse se levantando com um sorriso no rosto "O que está fazendo aqui?" Booth abraçou a mulher que estava a sua frente.

"Sabe como é, estava com saudade de você..." ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

(...)

No laboratório Brennan estava em sua sala com a cabeça baixa, pensativa que nem notará Angela se aproximar

"Ei querida..." Angela a chamou sem sucesso "Brennan, querida... Está tudo bem?"

"Ah? Angie"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Está..." Brennan respondeu um pouco confusa

"Ok, porque eu tenho a impressão de que você esta mentindo pra mim?"

Brennan se levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Angela no sofá "Porque eu estou?"

"Ok Brenn agora quem não está entendo sou eu..."

"O Booth vai me matar..."

"O que aconteceu?"

Brennan olhou para Angela foi responder, mas não conseguiu dizer, ela apenas sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam, e uma lágrima insistiu em escorrer, não precisava dizer mais nada, Angela já havia entendido tudo, em resposta ela retribuiu com um enorme sorriso

"Claro que o Booth não vai te matar querida..."

"Mas Angie..."

"Sem mais, posso saber o que você esta fazendo ainda aqui? Vai logo falar com ele" Brennan sorriu, se levantou e olhou mais uma vez para Angela com um sorriso no rosto "Vai Brenn!"

Brennan pegou sua bolsa e saiu porta a fora quando Angela a chamou "Ei Brenn. Vai ficar tudo bem..."

(...)

Brennan pegou um taxi até o FBI, já dentro do elevador um milhão de pensamentos rondava sua mente. O elevador parecia subir cada andar, mais devagar que o comum e o escritório do Booth parecia estar a quilômetros de distância.

Brennan caminhou em direção a sala dele e podia ouvir as risadas que vinham de lá. Chegando se deparou com Booth próximo a uma mulher, ela não a reconhecia, mas os dois pareciam se conhecer muito bem e mantinha certa intimidade, concluiu Brennan, já que a mesma estava sentada sobre a mesa dele e Booth se mantinha em pé a sua frente. Os dois sorriam e conversavam sobre algo que Brennan não conseguia entender, principalmente porque seus pensamentos estavam em total velocidade e não conseguia associar as coisas direito.

Após alguns segundos permanecendo a observar a cena, segundos que pareceu horas para Brennan, Booth notou sua presença e se aproximou dela com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bones!"

Mas antes que Booth pudesse alcançá-la Brennan balançou a cabeça e limpando uma lágrima que insistiu em cair se virou de costas e refez o caminho de voltando deixando Booth para trás, e embora ele tenha tentado alcançar ela não obteve sucesso.

Brennan entrou no elevador, e sentiu seu mundo desabar. Ela pegou o primeiro taxi que viu.

"Vai para onde senhora?"

"Qual quer lugar, apenas vá para longe daqui..."

"Está tudo bem? A senhora esta pálida, quer que eu lhe leve para o hospital?"

"Não estou bem... apenas vá..." e assim ela seguiu sem rumo pela cidade.


	23. Amanhã é Outro Dia

**- Capítulo 22 -  
><strong>

Brennan chegou em seu apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si, sentou-se no sofá ainda tentando raciocinar o que havia visto a pouco tempo "_justo agora Booth? Justo agora que eu precisava tanto de você" _Brennan limpou uma lágrima que insistiu em cair e resolveu tomar banho tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Mas qualquer esforço foi em vão.

"Angie..."

"Brenn? Está tudo bem?"

"Na verdade não..."

"Oh... você falou com o Booth?"

"Não... ainda não..."

"Porque Brenn... que voz é essa?"

"Eu sei que está tarde, mas será que você poderia vir até meu apartamento?"

"No seu apartamento? Não esta com o Booth essa noite?"

"Angie... por favor?"

"Ok em 15 minutos estou ai..."

Conforme o prometido em alguns minutos Angela estava batendo a porta do apartamento. Brennan se levantou e foi atender.

"Ei querida o que aconteceu?"

"Eu realmente não sei..." Brennan disse em meio á algumas lágrimas.

"Ok, senta aqui e me conte tudo... você e o Booth brigaram?"

"Não exatamente... depois que eu sai do laboratório eu fui até o FBI, chamar o Booth pra almoçar e então conversar com ele, você sabe..."

"Certo..."

"Mas quando cheguei lá me deparei com ele ao lado de uma mulher que eu nunca vi na vida..."

"E..."

"E o que?"

"O que eles estavam fazendo?"

"Conversando, rindo sei lá..."

"Querida..."

"Angie eles estão muito próximos e pareciam compartilhar certa intimidade..."

"E você saiu de lá sem ouvir o que Booth tinha a dizer?"

"Eu nem cheguei a dizer oi..."

"Ok Brenn você vai me odiar por isso, mas você não acha que esta exagerando um pouco? Liga pra ele, conversem..."

"Não Angie, eu vi os dois..."

"Ok, só estou dizendo que vocês devem sentar e conversar, você sabe, tem muita coisa envolvida pra você deixar o ciúme atrapalhar as coisas..."

"Angie não é ciúmes, e não necessariamente precisa ter coisas a mais envolvida..."

"Ok, pare ai mesmo! Foi um longo dia, você precisa descansar, amanha vocês conversam, mas não vá tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada ok?"

"Ok... será que você poderia ficar essa noite aqui comigo?"

Angela sorriu "Claro que sim..."

Enquanto isso no apartamento do Booth

"Hey Seeley a Brennan não vem pra cá hoje?"

"Tentei a tarde inteira falar com ela, mas o celular está desligado"

"Você não falou com ela desde a hora que ela saiu do FBI daquele jeito?"

"Não... tentei na casa dela, no celular e no laboratório, mas nada..."

"Pois tenta novamente... Vá ate a casa dela, faça alguma coisa..."

"Eu não entendo porque ela está assim Rach..."

"Você avisou ela que eu estava vindo?"

"Não..."

"Homens! Como vocês podem ser tão estúpidos?"

"O que?"

"Seeley acorda, sua namorada entra no seu escritório e dá de cara com você conversando, rindo na maior intimidade com uma mulher que ela nunca viu na vida, sai correndo e some o resto do dia e você ainda não se tocou?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah... aqui liga pra ela..." Rachel jogou o telefone pra ele e Booth sorriu enquanto discava o numero da casa dela.

"_Alô"_

"Angie?"

"Ei Booth..." Nesse instante Brennan fez sinal de negativo que não queria falar com ele.

"Está tudo bem com a Bones? Porque você está ai?"

"Está tudo sim"

"Posso falar com ela?"

"Não"

"Como assim não?"

"Não é não G-Man!"

"Mas Angie eu preciso explicar..."

"Booth a Brenn passou por muita coisa hoje ok, fique tranquilo ela está bem, mas não quer conversar agora, amanha vocês conversam ok?"

"Ok..."

"Boa noite Booth..."

"Boa noite Angie..." antes que Angela pudesse desligar Booth chamou ela novamente "Angie diz pra Bones que eu amo ela ok?"

"Pode deixar..." Angela desligou o telefone e sorriu pra Brennan "Vem vamos dormir"


	24. Esclarecendo as Coisas

**- Capítulo 23-**

Brennan estava em seu escritório, seu celular tocava, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Booth havia ligado naquela manha, mas Temperance não queria falar com ele, não por telefone, se ele quisesse procurá-la sabia onde encontrá-la, caso contrario, ela iria atrás dele na hora do almoço. Brennan estava tão distraída, que mal pode ouvir as batidas de leve na porta.

"Brennan certo?"

"O que?"

"Você... Temperance Brennan, namorada do Seeley certo?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Precisava falar com você..."

"Você não tem nada para falar comigo"

"Na verdade eu tenho, tenho que esclarecer as coisas..."

"Não tem nada para esclarecer"

"Ok, eu vou falar do mesmo jeito... eu e o Seeley..."

"Ei querida você viu..." Nesse instante Angela entrou na sala "Ou... não sabia que estava com visitas..."

"Ela não é minha visita" Brennan deu um olhar para Angela que logo percebeu quem era a mulher a sua frente.

"Ah então você é a 'vaca' que está dando em cima do namorado da minha amiga?"

"Angie"

"Ok, por mais que eu adore o termo 'vaca', meu nome Rachel. E não eu não estou dando em cima do namorado da sua amiga, é o que estou tentando explicar, mas ninguém deixa..."

"Não?" Angela e Brennan perguntaram juntas.

"Não... EW! Seeley é meu primo..."

"Primo?"

"Sim, acontece que eu me formei recentemente e estou entrando para o FBI, e como Seeley sempre foi como um irmão mais velho pra mim, não poderia deixar de compartilhar esse momento com ele, eu avisei que viria, mas como todo homem, estúpido o suficiente ele não avisou a Brennan, e acabou gerando toda essa confusão..."

"Oh..." Rachel sorriu para Brennan "Desculpa, eu não imaginava que você era prima dele e tal..."

"Sem problemas... Bem e você deve ser Angela?"

"Sim, essa sou eu... desculpa da forma como eu te chamei..."

"Não se preocupa, eu própria me refiro a mim desta forma às vezes..." As duas começaram a rir.

"Ei Bones, onde você está?" Booth entrou apressado na sala dela "Até que fim eu te achei, porque você não atende ao telefone estou..." Booth notou a presença de Rachel na sala "O que você está fazendo aqui Rach?"

"Vim esclarecer que você é meu e só meu Seeley" Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto

"O que? Não! Bones não acredita nela, a Rach é só minha prima..." As três começaram a rir com o desespero que ele estava "O que?"

"Não se preocupa primo, já contei o quanto você foi estúpido de não avisá-la que eu estava vindo..."

"'Desculpa Bones... você me perdoa?" Booth disse se aproximando dela enquanto a segurava pela cintura.

"Da próxima vez não se esquece de me avisar, deixar uma foto, identidade, pois sua prima poderia ter sido a próxima vitima deitada naquela mesa de analise..." Brennan sorriu e envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo de leve.

"Ok... Cam está por aqui Angela?"

"Sim... Oh, você quer ver ela Rachel?"

"Por favor, não quero presenciar a cena de sexo de reconciliação desses dois..."

Angela começou a rir "Eu já adorei você garota!" e as duas saíram deixando os dois sozinhos.

Booth e Brennan estavam tão envolvidos no beijo que nem notaram que estavam sozinhos, após alguns minutos Brennan o soltou procurando por ar, e segurando nas mãos dele o conduziu até o sofá "Precisamos conversar Booth"


	25. Novidades

**- Capítulo 24 -**

"Então..."

Booth sorriu para ela "Me diga você"

"Eu sei que não faz tempo que estamos juntos, e entendo que... talvez passamos do limite... quero dizer foi rápido de mais... não que tenhamos planejado ou coisa do tipo..."

"Bones..." Booth mantinha um olhar confuso.

"O que quero dizer é que estou muito feliz com o que estamos tendo, e não quero que isso altere nosso relacionamento, mas se alterar eu vou compreender, mas..."

"Oh meu deus, você esta terminando comigo?"

"O que? Não!"

"Bones então apenas diga"

Brennan sorriu pra ele "Eu... Eu estou grávida Booth..."

"O que?"

"... E desde que estamos juntos, e eu não tenho tido relações sexuais com outros homens há muito tempo..."

"Ei espere..." Brennan olhou para ele assustada, e Booth lhe deu um sorriso, talvez o mais belo de todos os sorrisos "Você está grávida?"

"É Booth, foi o que eu disse..." Brennan mantinha a cabeça baixa e Booth ainda podia sentir que ela estava um pouco tensa, pois não parava de falar "Eu sei que tem muitas coisas a serem levadas em consideração, mas..." Booth então lhe beijou, não apenas com o intuito de fazê-la se calar como também para mostrar pra ela o quanto estava feliz. Foi um beijo longo, calmo, repleto de paixão e desejo "Isso é um sim... quero dizer... de que está tudo bem?"

Booth sorriu para ela "Eu realmente vou ter que responder essa pergunta?" Brennan deu um sorriso no canto do rosto "É claro que está! Quantas vezes será preciso te dizer que eu te amo, e que nada nem ninguém nesse mundo vão mudar isso? Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, desde o dia que te conheci, você tem tornando minha vida melhor e agora..." Booth passou a mão na barriga dela enquanto que com a outra segurava sua mão "Quero dizer... você está grávida! O que mais eu poderia pedir?"

Brennan sorriu e lhe deu um beijo de leve, com um sorriso malicioso se aproximou do ouvido dele onde sussurrou "Talvez sexo de comemoração?"

"Oh, Bones... assim você me mata um dia..."

"Se você não quer..." Brennan foi se levantando e antes que ela pudesse perceber Booth havia fechado a porta do escritório dela, assim como todas as cortinas e lhe puxou pelo braço fazendo seus corpos colidirem e ambos estremecerem...

"Nunca me provoque desse jeito e saia andando..."

"Eu gosto de te provocar..." ela respondeu ao pé do ouvido dele enquanto abria botão por botão da camiseta dele lentamente, fazendo escorregar sobre o peitoral dele, Brennan o arranhou de cima a baixo e então empurrou Booth no sofá que a pouco estavam e se aproximando dele, sentou-se no colo dele lhe provocando mais ainda, enquanto retirava o cinto. Booth aos poucos descia o zíper do vestido dela e alisava suas costas, aquela pele tão macia que tinha um perfume único capaz de levá-lo a loucura. Deixando-a apenas de sutiã e calcinha ele beijava seu pescoço. Booth lhe agarrou pela cintura e se levantou ao mesmo tempo Brennan envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e Booth a deitou no chão e aos poucos foi beijando cada parte do corpo dela enquanto lentamente retirava as ultimas peças de roupa que os separavam. Booth beijou sobre a barriga dela e lhe deu em seguida um beijo "Eu te amo Temperance Brennan" ela sorriu "Eu te amo Seeley Booth" e assim Booth a trouxe para mais perto de si e se introduziu dentro dela, tornando-se novamente um só. Aos poucos eles foram acelerando o ritmo em sincronia até chegarem ao orgasmo juntos, Brennan, ainda nos braços dele encostou sua cabeça no peito dele enquanto ambos recuperavam a respiração, e Booth alisava de leve sua barriga.

"Oh... grávida... mais um filho..."

"Ou uma filha" Brennan o repreendeu com o olhar.

"Te digo uma coisa se tivermos uma menina, e ela tiver apenas metade do sua beleza, ela vai me dar muito trabalho, vou ter que levá-la para a escola todos os dias armado..."

Brennan riu "Booth pare de ser ciumento... Até mesmo porque se ela tiver o seu sorriso, não terá homem nenhum que irá resistir a ela..."

"Ok... vamos parar com essa história..."

"Bobo..." Eles então se entregaram á um beijo apaixonado e repleto de desejo, que foi interrompido quando ouviram um grito.

"OMG! HELP!"


	26. A Chegada de um Novo Membro

**- Capítulo 25 -  
><strong>

Booth e Brennan levantaram e se trocaram o mais rápido que conseguiram e saíram correndo para ver o que acontecia lá fora.

"Cam o que está acontecendo?"

"Angie, você está bem?" Brennan perguntou quando viu Angela apoiada a Cam.

"Oh querida... estou... estou ótima..."

"Angela entrou em trabalho de parto e o Hodgins enlouqueceu" Cam olhou para Brennan e Booth e percebeu que os dois estavam ainda se ajeitando "Vocês dois não estavam..."

"O que?" Os dois olharam para ela "Não... claro que não..." Eles tentavam negar.

"Ok... espero que seja assim mesmo..." Cam respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

"OMG... Onde estão minhas chaves?"

"Você ainda não achou Hodgins?"

"Parece que eu achei Cam?"

"Ok... fiquem tranquilos, esse bebê está apenas tentando nascer, nada de mais..."

"OMG!"

"Ok, calma... aqui Hodgins pega minhas chaves e vai com meu carro..."

"Obrigada Brennan"

"Sem problemas!"

"Eu vou com os dois, vocês seguem nós?"

"Estaremos bem atrás de vocês Cam..."

No Hospital

"Ei Cam, onde está a Angie..."

"Já entrou pro centro cirúrgico, Hodgins está com ela"

Os três ficaram sentados na sala de espera, logo após se juntou a eles Sweets e alguns dos internos. Booth e Brennan estavam no canto conversando.

"Ei, imagina quando chegar nossa vez..."

"Booth ainda falta muito tempo, e pare com isso ou então todos irão descobrir..."

"Ok..." Booth deu um selinho nela.

"Ei... Querem conhecer meu baby boy?" Hodgins disse enquanto se aproximava de todos com um pequeno embrulho azul na mão "Conheçam Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins" Todos sorriram, Brennan então olhou para Booth e sorriu, daqui a alguns meses seriam eles a dar boas vindas ao seu bebê.


	27. Contando a Todos

**- Capítulo 26 -  
><strong>

Alguns dias se passaram desde o nascimento do pequeno Michael. Todos estavam reunidos na casa de Angela para recepcioná-los, cheio de presentes e doces.

Todos conversavam animadamente enquanto no canto, Angela amamentava o filho e conversava em particular com Brennan

"Você sabe... Hodgins e eu queremos que você e o Booth sejam os padrinhos do Michael"

"Oh Angie..." Brennan abraçou Angela com algumas lágrimas nos olhos "Posso?"

"Claro" Angela esticou o braço para que ela pudesse pegar o pequeno no colo "E então, quando você e o Booth irão contar a novidade a todos? Daqui alguns dias não vai dar mais para esconder" Angela disse apontado para a barriga dela

"Não dá pra notar..."

"É claro que dá Brenn, após que a Cam já desconfia"

"Serio?" Angela olhou para ela e sorriu afirmando, Brennan então sorriu com o pequeno que segurava em seus braços, deixando algumas lágrimas se formarem, ate que seu olhar encontrou o do Booth no outro lado da sala, conversando com Cam e Sweets. Os dois fixaram o olhar um no outro e compartilharam um sorriso. Cam não pode deixar de notar.

"Ok, vocês dois estão escondendo algo que eu sei, podem dizer..."

Brennan olhou assustada para Booth e Angela começou a rir "Eu disse!"

Brennan sorriu para ele e afirmou com a cabeça para que Booth fosse em frente e contasse toda a verdade "A Bones está grávida..."

"Eu sabia!" Cam gritou com tamanha empolgação fazendo todos rirem "parabéns gente"

"Obrigada Cam"

"Essas minhas funcionárias viu, estou perdida..."

"Não reclama não Cam você pode ser a próxima" Disse Angela em meio a gargalhadas.

"Não estou achado graça nisso..." e todos começaram a rir. E assim a noite se passou tranquila.


	28. O Começo de um Problema

**- Capítulo 27 -  
><strong>

Alguns meses se passaram desde que Brennan descobrirá estar grávida, o dia-a-dia no laboratório havia alterado um pouco, mas nada que tivesse incomodado Cam, pelo contrario ela dizia que a dinâmica estava muito melhor. Brennan estava para completar quatro meses naquele dia, mas as coisas estavam longe de permanecer tranquilas...

"Bom dia meu amor..." Booth se aproximou de Brennan na cozinha e lhe abraçou por de trás dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

Desde que descobriram que Brennan estava grávida os dois passaram a morar juntos no apartamento dela, Booth não conseguirá cogitar a possibilidade de deixá-la nem segundo sozinha, e apesar de não ser muito a favor disso, não tinha como negar, Brennan estava muito contente em poder todos os dias acordar ao lado dele, ainda mais agora que enfim eles haviam escolhido uma casa para morarem, embora aquela casa abandonada que haviam escolhido, ainda não poderia ser chamada de casa, mas enquanto as obras não terminavam, Brennan dizia que eles viver juntos já era uma espécie de treinamento para quando se mudarem, ou como costumava explicar antropologicamente, eles eram como dois indivíduos distintos colocados em um mesmo ambiente onde poderiam testar as probabilidades de se dividir o mesmo habitat em comum harmonia.

"Bom dia Booth..." Ela sorriu e se virou para lhe beijar "E então algum caso?"

"Cam já ligou, disse que em meia hora estaremos lá"

"Ok, só preciso me arrumar" Brennan saiu em direção ao quarto.

Booth a segurou pela cintura impedindo ela "Eu não ganho nenhum beijo de bom dia?"

"Eu acabei de te dar um beijo" ela disse em meio a um sorriso.

"Só mais um então..." ele a puxou para mais próximo de si lhe beijando o pescoço.

"Booth... nós vamos nos atrasar"

"O cara já está morto mesmo..." Ela sorriu e Booth lhe deu um beijo, apaixonado, e cheio de desejo.

(...)

O dia passou tranquilo, era por volta de umas 16h quando Brennan ligou para o Booth

"Ei Bones, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, só queria saber se existe alguma chance de encerrarmos esse caso antes das 17h, ou você não vai comigo na consulta?"

"Claro que eu vou à consulta! Os squints já passaram os últimos dados e eles aqui estão trazendo o suspeito final para interrogarmos... faz o seguinte, passo ai te pego, interrogamos o cara e vamos, pode ser?"

"Ok!"

(...)

Alguns minutos depois Booth estava no Jeffersonian e os dois seguiram em direção ao FBI

"E então você acha que iremos descobrir o sexo do bebê hoje?"

"Provavelmente sim..."

"Meu garotão..."

"Booth" Brennan o repreendeu "Pode ser uma menina também"

"Eu tenho certeza que vai ser um menino"

"Como... como você pode ter certeza disso? A probabilidade de ser uma menina é a mesma de ser um menino"

"Mas vai ser um menino..."

"Ou uma menina..."

"Menino"

"Vai ser uma menina!"

"Ah..." Booth gritou com um sorriso no rosto "Te peguei"

"O que?" Brennan questionou sem entender

"Você acabou de afirmar que será uma menina, você não pode afirmar a probabilidade é a mesma..."

"Não... eu... eu só estava..." Brennan suspirou derrotada.

"Bones porque você não assume que quer uma menina? Não tem nada de errado nisso, é comum as mães querer uma menina assim como os pais querem um menino"

"Não é o caso..." Booth olhou para ela com um sorriso no rosto e Brennan sorriu de leve "Não é que eu prefira uma menina, mas seria muito bom poder dividir momentos como ela... aqueles que não eu tive a oportunidade de compartilhar com a minha mãe..."

"Ei, te digo uma coisa, se dessa vez tivermos um menino, continuaremos a tentar até que tenhamos nossa garotinha... minha Little Bones!"

Ele sorriu pra ela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto "O que?" Brennan olhou pra ele sem acreditar no que ouvia "E desde quando você acredita nisso? Mal estou dando conta de uma gravidez e você já ta planejando uma futura? Não, agora você esta delirando... vai continua dirigindo ai, se não vamos nos atrasar pra consulta" Brennan deu um leve empurrão no ombro dele enquanto apontava pra estrada.


	29. Vida em Risco

**- Capítulo 28 -  
><strong>

Chegando ao FBI os dois seguiram em direção a sala de interrogação, onde o principal suspeito havia sido levado.

"Sr. John?"

"Olha cara eu já te disse tudo que sabia a respeito da vitima, eu não sei mais nada..."

"Não é o que achamos..." Brennan disse enquanto se sentava ao lado do Booth, de frente para o homem.

"É mesmo? E o que vocês acham?" O homem perguntou ironizando.

"Quem sabe o fato que você esqueceu-se de mencionar que foi casado, correção ainda é casado, com a vitima, e que ela tinha mandato contra você devido a abusos, e que mesmo estando proibido de se aproximar dela, você esteve com á vitima dois dias antes da morte..."

"E? Você se acha muito esperta não é?" ele respondeu para Brennan com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu não me acho... eu sou!"

"Você precisa é de um homem que de um jeito em você" Ele respondeu enquanto se levantava em direção a Brennan, mas foi impedido por Booth.

"Ei... Ei se acalme, sua situação não é das melhores e você não vai querer ir por esse caminho cara"

Nesse momento um dos agentes chamou Brennan até a porta e comentou algo com ela, que logo passou as informações para Booth.

"Ei cara eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo..."

"Ei cara, deixe eu te explicar exatamente as coisas, nós temos todas as provas contra você, o porquê não me interessa agora, mas te garanto que farei você pagar pelo que fez, e relaxa que de hoje em diante você tem todo tempo do mundo" Booth disse se levantando da cadeira

"E daí?" O homem gritou se levantando "Eu matei aquela vadia mesmo, porque ela merecia quem ela pensa que ela é? Acha que tem o direito de dizer de quem eu posso me aproximar, ou onde posso ir? Não! Alguém tem que colocar as mulheres no devido lugar delas..." Ele disse olhando para Brennan.

"Você é patético!" ela respondeu se virando e saindo em direção a porta.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o homem saiu correndo empurrando Brennan com muita força contra a parede a fazendo cair no chão. Booth saiu correndo atrás dele e conseguiu pegá-lo pelo braço jogando-o contra a parede "Você está louco?" ele dizia enquanto batia no homem

"Booth" o agente que estava na sala chamava por ele "Agente Booth!" ele gritou chamando a atenção de Booth "A Dra. Brennan está sangrando..."

Booth sentiu um seu corpo ferver por dentro, e empurrou como toda sua força o homem contra a parede e lhe apontou a arma na cabeça dele "Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela e aquele bebê eu acabo com a sua vida... leve ele daqui"

Os agentes levaram o homem e Booth correu em direção a sala onde Brennan estava

"Ei meu amor..."

"Booth... alguma coisa tá errada... eu não posso perder esse bebê..."

"Xi..." Booth disse pegando ela no colo "Vai ficar tudo bem ok, eu prometo... liguem para o hospital e digam que estou a caminho..."

"Booth..."

"Não precisa falar nada, eu vou tomar conta de você" e assim com Brennan em seus braços Booth saiu correndo pelos corredores do FBI em direção ao carro, chegando até a garagem, colocou Brennan no banco de trás.

"Desculpa Booth..."

"Ei não tem o que se desculpar... tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo" ele lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas apaixonado e entrou no carro partindo o mais rápido que podia em direção a hospital mais próximo...


	30. Perdas

**- Capítulo 29 -  
><strong>

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?" _

Booth entrou correndo pelos corredores do hospital com Brennan já inconsciente em seus braços. Tudo parecia girar como se nada daquilo fosse real, como se a qualquer momento fosse acordar de um sonho. Mas tudo era real. Brennan estava desmaiada em seus braços, sua camisa que até á pouco era branca estava coberta por sangue.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they're not enough._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?" _

Rapidamente a equipe médica veio a seu encontro e levaram Brennan para o final do corredor. Booth tentou de todas as formas acompanhá-la, mas foi impedido. Quando a viu desaparecer no fim do corredor e a porta entre eles se fechando, Booth sentiu seu mundo desabar.

(...)

Uma luz branca tomou conta dos olhos de Brennan, e quando enfim conseguiu abri-los totalmente um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto. A imagem de Booth encostado a porta com um leve sorriso no rosto que ficou mais intenso ao vê-la despertar. Booth caminhou em direção a ela. Tudo parecia em câmera lenta. Ele então não disse nada, apenas colou seus lábios aos dela.

"Ei meu amor... Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem melhor... um pouco de dor, mas melhor..."

"Ótimo! Quero levar você de volta pra nossa casa ainda essa semana"

"Semana? Não Booth, amanhã mesmo já podemos ir..."

"Oh, Bones... é bom saber que você está de volta" ele sorriu pra ela "mas você passou por muita coisa nas últimas horas, precisa descansar, deixe o médico decidir quando você está bem ok?"

"Mas Booth eu estou bem..." Brennan então colocou suas mãos sobre sua barriga e abriu um enorme sorriso no rosto "Nós estamos bem..." Booth podia ver seus os olhos brilhar. Mas assim como a rapidez que um vento passa por nós, uma feição de assustada tomou conta do seu rosto, suas mãos começaram a tremer, e em seus olhos lágrimas começaram a se formar, quando viu Booth permanecer sério.

Brennan fechou os olhos e apertou sua barriga com força não querendo acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade. Lágrimas escorriam sem controle sobre sua face que até a pouco guardava um sorriso, e quando sentiu as mãos dele sobre as suas, lhe apertando com ternura, ela abriu novamente os olhos para fitá-lo.

"Nós vamos ficar bem..." ele disse enquanto arrumava um cabelo solto sobre o rosto dela, e acariciava sua pele "Tudo vai ficar bem Bones..."

"Não..."

"Está tudo bem, nós vamos superar isso..."

"Não Booth, por favor, me diga que é mentira" Booth balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam sobre seu rosto. Brennan percebeu o que ele tentava se manter forte, mas aquele homem que sempre fora seu porto seguro, seu escudo, estava prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Brennan limpou a lágrima do rosto dele e o trouxe para mais perto de si, e lhe deu um beijo. Foi um beijo leve entre lágrimas, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Booth então deitou sobre o peito dela e Brennan o abraçou bem forte, e ali os dois desabaram em lágrimas.


	31. Acordando de um Sonho

**- Capítulo 30 -  
><strong>

"NÃO!" Brennan gritou em tamanha intensidade assustando Booth que estava ao seu lado.

"Ei, Bones se acalme eu estou aqui" Brennan se debatia, enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração ainda pesada. Booth a mantinha em seus braços "está tudo bem eu estou aqui..."

Brennan olhou dentro dos olhos dele, e com lágrimas escorrendo sobre o rosto alisou a face dele "Me desculpe"

"Está tudo bem Bones, não tem o que se desculpar"

"Tem sim" Ela disse enquanto levava juntamente suas mãos a dele sobre sua barriga "Me desculpe..."

Booth sorriu "Ei... Ei tudo está bem Bones"

"Mas..."

"Foi apenas um pesadelo, tudo está bem, você está bem, e eles estão bem..."

"Serio?" Booth sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. Brennan então lhe deu um beijo apaixonado "Eu te amo" Booth apenas alisou seu rosto e lhe deu novamente um beijo "Ei, espere um pouco eles?"

"Sim... um bebê não era suficiente Temperance Brennan?"

"Nós vamos ter gêmeos?" Mas antes que pudesse responder Brennan continuou com seus questionamentos "Mas você já sabe o sexo?"

"Sim... você quer saber?"

"Claro que eu quero! São duas meninas? Dois meninos? Diga Booth!"

"Acho que nós dois ficaremos satisfeitos" Brennan sorriu pra ele e Booth apenas afirmou "Nós vamos ter um menino... e uma menina..."

"Obrigada"

"O que?" Booth perguntou confuso.

Brennan segurou o rosto dele "Obrigada por ter me enxergado através das minhas barreiras... obrigada por não ter desistido de mim... obrigada por me fazer enxergar a beleza da vida novamente... mas acima de tudo obrigada por me permitir amar você e por me fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo... eu te amo" Booth não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso que Temperance tanto admirava e que agora pertencia só a ela. E como que em câmera lenta Booth se aproximou dela e os dois se entregaram a um beijo único e apaixonado, como se não houvesse mais tempo, como se não houvesse mais ninguém.


	32. A Escolha

**- Capítulo 31 -  
><strong>

"Booth! Mas nós precisamos escolher logo, estamos ficando sem tempo"

"Depois eu que sou o desesperado!"

"Eu não sou desesperada, estou apenas usando a lógica, e a lógica diz que já deveríamos ter nos decidido há muito tempo!"

"Não venha querendo usar lógica quando na verdade você estpa ansiosa para segurar nossos filhos..."

"Não é..." Booth lhe deu um olhar irônico "Ok estou ansiosa, mas não é isso... eles precisam ter um nome antes de nascer..."

"Eles vão nascer daqui a quase um mês e meio ainda temos tempo"

"Porque essa demora Booth? É simples são apenas dois nomes, não me diga que você ainda não pensou em nenhum..."

"Não é isso... ai como eu te odeio por isso!"

"O que?"

"Porque você tem que ser tão cabeça dura algumas vezes?"

"Mas Booth..."

"Apenas me escuta ok?" Brennan olhou intrigada pra ele e então Booth colocou uma pequena caixinha sobre a mesa "Eu ia te dar hoje à noite quando nós fossemos sair pra jantar, era pra ser uma surpresa, mas..." Brennan esticou as mãos em direção a caixinha, mas antes que pudesse pegá-la Booth a impediu colocando sua mão sobre a dela "Antes de você abrir, eu não quero que pense que tenha que ser exatamente esses, mas foi o que estive pensando... abra"

Brennan sorriu pra ele e então abriu, nela havia dois pingentes um com a letra C e outro com as letras MH juntas "C... MH...?"

"Eu pensei em Matthew Hank para nosso baby boy, Hank em homenagem ao meu avô e Matthew porque sempre achei bonito, alem do mais Matthew Hank soa como o nome de um jogador de Hóquei famoso, você não acha?" Booth piscou para Brennan com um sorriso no rosto e ela apenas riu.

"Ok... e C?"

"Christine..." nesse momento os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas "Christine Brennan, como o nome da sua mãe... achei que você ia gostar..."

Nesse momento Brennan se levantou da sua mesa e caminhou em direção ao Booth "São perfeitos!" ela lhe beijou, um beijo calmo em meio às lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto "Eu te amo!"

Booth sussurrou um _eu te amo _e trazendo ela para mais perto de si, lhe envolvendo em seus braços aprofundou ainda mais em um beijo...

"Sem querer interromper o clima, mas já interrompendo"

"Angie..." Os dois se largaram no mesmo instante "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Mais uma vitima... mesmo assassino"

Booth respirou fundo, esse caso já estava irritando ele "Ok vamos..."

"Deixa eu só pegar minhas coisas..."

"A vitima foi encontrada em New Jersey"

"New Jersey?" Angela afirmou com a cabeça "Você não vai" Booth disse apontando para Brennan.

"É claro que eu vou Booth"

"Não Bones, você vai ficar aqui"

"Ok essa é minha deixa pra sair, aqui esta as informações" Angela deixou os papeis sobre a mesa e saiu.

"Booth eu vou com você!"

"Temperance, por favor?"

"Ah não me venha com Temperance, eu vou junto!"

"Bones pelo amor de Deus você está grávida de quase oito meses é muito perigoso..."

"Não! Não existe perigo!"

"Você sabe muito bem que existe" Ele disse com lágrimas se formando nos olhos

Brennan se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto "Está tudo bem, eu juro, por favor, Booth"

"Porque você tem que ser tão teimosa?"

"Por favor..."

Booth suspirou "Ok, mas fique a todo o momento do meu lado e não vá fazer nenhuma loucura"

"Eu prometo" Booth afirmou com a cabeça e saiu em direção a porta "Booth..." Brennan o chamou segurando sua mão e ele se virou para ela "Não se preocupa, tudo vai ficar bem... você sabe..." ela passou de leve as mãos na barriga

"Ok... apenas tome cuidado" Brennan concordou com a cabeça e ele lhe deu um beijo de leve. Os dois partiram em direção ao estacionamento, já estava de tarde, era melhor ele irem antes que começasse a escurecer.


	33. Perdidos

**- Capítulo 32 -  
><strong>

"Droga!" Booth chutou o carro com força.

"Calma Booth... Já ligamos pra Angie a qualquer momento alguém deve vir nos encontrar..."

"Já está escurecendo, assim vamos ter que dormir no carro..."

"E esse é um problema por quê?"

"Porque essa porcaria está quebrada..."

"Booth não precisamos que o carro funcione para podermos dormir nele se preciso..."

"Mas essa porcaria está quebrada, se não tivesse estaríamos em casa agora..."

"Ok... mas eu não tenho culpa de ter quebrado Booth..."

"Mas tem culpa por estar aqui"

"O que?"

"Você devia ter ficado, como eu tinha dito..."

"Ok esse é o problema então?" Booth olhou pra ela ainda bravo "Sabe Booth se minha companhia não é mais satisfatória é só falar..." após alguns segundos em silêncio ela voltou a falar "E isso Booth? Você não me quer mais ao seu lado no campo?"

"Não..." Brennan engoliu seco, e com um cara de desapontada se virou de costas para ele "Não é isso Bones..." ele disse se aproximando dela.

"Então o que é Booth?" ela disse se virando pra ele brava.

"Esquece..."

"Não Booth, agora diga, se tem algum problema a ser resolvido, esse é o momento" Brennan esperava pelo pior enquanto lágrimas se formavam nos seus olhos.

"É que... você sabe que o médico disse..."

"Eu sei o que o médico disse Booth..." ela o interrompeu "Ele disse que minha gravidez é de risco, que talvez eles possam nascer antes, ou que nenhum de nós sobreviva..." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele, e Brennan se aproximando de Booth e segurando seu rosto olhou dentro dos olhos dele, aqueles olhos escuros, repletos de lágrimas, medo "Mas o que eu posso fazer Booth? Desistir? Eu sobrevivi a coisas piores, nós vamos sobreviver a isso também..."

"Eu sei disso, eu conheço você, e sei o quanto você é capaz, mas..." ele apertou a mão dela "Eu não estou pedindo pra você desistir, mas só de pensar na possibilidade de te... de... de te perder eu fico sem chão, não consigo respirar!" ele abaixou a cabeça deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Ei... olhe pra mim..." Segurando seu rosto ela ergueu a cabeça dele novamente o fazendo olhar dentro dos seus olhos "tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo"

"Eu queria ter certeza disso... certeza de que não vou precisar mais acordar toda noite pra verificar que vocês estão bem..."

"Booth... sabe por que eu quis vir com você? Não é porque eu sou teimosa e quero estar em campo com você... eu vim porque eu também estou com medo, e pensar em ficar sozinha, sem você pra me... eu não quero ficar sozinha Booth, onde você estiver é onde eu quero estar, porque eu sei que é junto com você que eu vou estar segura, eu sei que isso parece irracional, mas..."

"Faz todo sentido..." ele sorriu pra ela.

"Então... vem aqui" Brennan fez com que Booth encostasse-se ao carro e ela se posicionou em frente a ele, com um sorriso no rosto ela pegou as duas mãos dele e colocou sobre sua barriga "Você esta sentindo isso?"

"Eles estão chutando..." Booth respondeu com um sorriso no rosto

"Exatamente... Eu ainda não sei se eles estão brigando entre eles ou se estão tentando se comunicar conosco" Booth riu "Mas quer saber eu não me importo o motivo, o fato é que eles estão aqui, eles são reais, e isso só foi possível porque o que existe entre nós é real, vocês três me deram tudo que poderia imaginar, e é por vocês que eu vou lutar até o fim!"

Booth sorriu e alisou carinhosamente o rosto dela "Eu te amo Bones"

Brennan sorriu "Eu te amo Booth"

Os dois se entregaram a um beijo calmo, com ternura entre lágrimas. Brennan deitou-se sobre o peito dele e Booth a abraçou bem forte e assim o silêncio permaneceu entre eles.


	34. O Grande Dia

**- Capítulo 33 -  
><strong>

"Booth?" Brennan entrou no apartamento procurando por ele, mas ninguém respondeu. Brennan ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro seguiu lentamente "Booth?" ela o chamou novamente, mas nada. Conforme se aproximava ela pode ouvir uma música contagiando o ambiente e quando abriu a porta se deparou com Booth na banheira "Booth!" ela o repreendeu "Porque você não responde?"

"Ei, faz tempo que você chegou?"

"Acabei de chegar, mas esse não é a questão... porque você não me respondeu?"

"Eu não estava ouvindo... achei que você ia chagar mais tarde..."

"Às vezes você parece criança..."

"Eu criança?" ele sorriu malicioso "Se eu fosse criança eu faria isso?" ele então puxou ela, fazendo com que Brennan caísse na água junto a ele.

"Booth! Você ficou louco?"

"Ah qual é Bones, eu sei que você queria entrar..."

"Essa não é a questão..."

"Essa não é a questão..." Booth repetiu o que ela disse "Você só fala isso agora?" Brennan fechou a cara e virou o rosto pro outro lado "Vem aqui..." ele disse puxando ela pra mais próximo dele e começou a beijá-la.

"OMG!" Brennan gritou se afastando dele.

"Que foi?"

"Minha bolsa estourou..." Booth entrou em choque e travou por alguns segundos "Então... a não ser que você esteja pretendendo fazer o parto dessas crianças, você pode me levar pro hospital..."

Booth pulou da banheira e vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou, e enrolando Brennan em um roupão a carregou ate o carro e partiram para o hospital.

_No hospital_

"E então doutor?" Booth perguntou preocupado.

"Fique tranquilo ainda temos tempo, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Temperance, é como já havíamos conversado, a sua gravidez é de grande risco, o problema não expandiu o que é um ponto positivo, mas não podemos fazer um parto normal, seria muito arriscado..."

"Então faça o que tiver que fazer desde que eles estejam bem..."

"Essa é a questão... nós faremos de tudo, mas a posição que eles estão dificulta mais ainda..."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Booth perguntou angustiado.

"Que pode ser que tudo ocorra bem, mas pode ser que um ou os dois não consigam sobreviver... Ou pior que ela não agüente..."

"Faça o que tiver que fazer, mas salve eles, eu sou última prioridade"

"Bones!"

"Booth, por favor..."

"Doutor posso conversar em particular com minha mulher?"

"Ok, mas sem demora, o tempo está contra nós..."

O medico saiu do quarto e Booth se aproximou da cama "Temperance, por favor..."

"Não Booth... eles são prioridade..."

"Nós podemos ter outras chances... mas não terá outra de você, eu não posso viver sem você..."

"Você não ficará Booth, eu prometo que vou ficar bem, mas não me peça pra escolher entre eu e meus filhos, vocês três são tudo pra mim, e eu faço qualquer coisa por vocês... se algo acontecer comigo..."

"Bones..."

"Se algo acontecer comigo, vocês três vão ficar bem eu prometo..." Brennan o puxou e deu um leve beijo nele "Eu te amo Seeley Booth e pra sempre eu vou te amar..." Deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto ela chamou as enfermeiras que a levaram para o centro cirúrgico, deixando Booth para trás...

_Eu te amo Temperance Brennan..._


	35. Na Manhã Seguinte

**- Capítulo 34 -  
><strong>

"Ei meus amores, tudo bem? Papai está aqui com vocês... vocês são muito guerreiros sabia? Acho que vocês puxaram a mãe de vocês... é a mamãe sempre foi uma pessoa muito forte... então vocês vão ter que prometer pro papai, que vão aguentar firme, pela mãe de vocês, porque ela faria qualquer coisa por vocês nesse momento... e se ela estivesse aqui..." Booth deixou algumas lágrimas escorrer "Se ela tivesse aqui agora ela iria querer ver vocês sorrindo, então..."

"EMERGENCIA! QUARTO 213! CHAMANDO EMERGENCIA!"

Booth ouviu uma voz no alto falante chamando pela emergência e logo em seguida alguns médicos passando pela maternidade onde estava correndo "213?" Booth então levantou assustado e correu na mesma direção. Chegando ao quarto se deparou com Angela do lado de fora chorando e vários médicos ao redor da cama de Brennan.

"Carreguem 200... Afastem"

"Bones..." Booth tentou entrar no quarto, mas foi barrado.

"Senhor, por favor, mantenha a calma..."

"Temperance, por favor, agüente firme..."

"Nós estamos fazendo tudo que podemos..."

Nesse momento outra enfermeira veio ao seu encontro "Sr. Booth?"

"Isso..."

"O seu filho ele foi levado pro centro cirúrgico..."

"O que?"

"Ele estava com problemas de respiração..."

"Mas eu estava até agora com eles..."

"Eu sei, mas isso pode acontecer..."

"Tudo pode acontecer... sempre acontece..."

"Senhor se acalme, sua filha está bem... e nossa equipe é muito eficiente, eles vão salvar sua esposa e seu filho..."

Booth se virou para Angela e lhe abraçou forte desabando em lágrimas no colo da amiga.

"Porque Angie?"

"Ei Booth, eles vão ficar bem, eu prometo... é da Brenn que estamos falando... e quanto aos seus filhos não se preocupe eles são fortes igual aos pais..."

"Obrigado Angie por estar aqui..."

"Sem problemas..."

Booth encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela e voltou a chorar...


	36. Eu Disse Que Ficaria Bem

**- Capítulo 35 -  
><strong>

"Sr. Booth?"

"Eu!" Booth disse se levantando da cadeira apressado partindo em direção ao médico que lhe chamará.

"Sua esposa está chamando por você..."

"O que?" Booth começou a chorar sem controle algum sobre suas emoções.

"Os três estão bem... não se preocupe..."

"Os três?"

"Os médicos da maternidade ainda não falaram com o senhor?" Booth fez sinal de negativo "A cirurgia do seu filho ocorreu tudo bem, ele vai ficar bem, e sua menina, bem essa está bem forte, acho que puxou a mãe..." ele riu. Booth se virou para Angela com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eles estão bem Angie..."

"Eu disse que eles ficariam bem"

"Eu não sei o que dizer..."

"Apenas vá... Vai lá querido, ela precisa de você..."

Booth concordou e partiu em direção ao quarto onde Brennan. Tudo parecia em câmera lenta, como se fosse um sonho... E dessa vez ele tinha certeza que era real, e que tudo ficaria bem.

"Ei baby..." ele disse entrando no quanto com um sorriso no rosto e se aproximou dela.

"Ei Booth... Eu te disse que ficaria bem não disse?"

Booth sorriu "Você ainda me mata qualquer dia desses Temperance Brennan" e então se aproximando dela lhe deu um beijo, um beijo como se fosse a última vez que a teria em seus braços.

"Ei..." Angela disse batendo de leve na porta do quarto.

"Oi Angie..."

"Como você está querida?"

"Não poderia estar melhor..." todos riram "Obrigada Angie por tudo..." Angela apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ei mamãe, queremos ver você..." Uma enfermeira entrou com os dois bebes e Angela não pode deixar de notar a lágrima que se formava nos olhos dos dois, e sem que percebessem ela saiu deixando os quatro sozinhos.

Brennan segurava sua filha enquanto Booth sentando ao lado dela na cama estava com o menino.

"Ei meus amores... a mamãe está aqui com vocês..." Nesse instante os dois abriram os olhinhos e sorriram.

"Ei eles não tinham sorrido pra mim antes..."

"É porque eu sou a mãe Booth"

"Isso não é justo..."

"Não se preocupe ainda teremos muitos anos pra eles sorrirem pra você..."

"Muitos anos..."

Booth a beijou e os dois passaram o resto da manhã admirando os dois, admirando o fruto do amor deles.


	37. Proposta

**- Capítulo 36 -  
><strong>

Um ano depois...

"Angie?" Booth entrou escondido na sala de Angela.

"Ei Booth..."

"Posso falar com você?"

"Pode... mas porque você ta falando assim baixinho, parece que ta fugindo de alguém..." Angela começou a dar risada.

"Eu estou... da Bones..."

"Ah, não vem com essa se você aprontou alguma vai falar com a Brenn, não me envolva nessa historia..."

"Não é nada disso, eu queria te pedir um favor, na verdade um conselho... bom é um conselho e depois um favor..."

"Ok... apenas diga..."

Booth sorriu e fechou a porta atrás dele "Então, eu estive pensando..."

(...)

"O que você acha Angie?"

"Apoio totalmente! Pode contar comigo! Quando será?"

"Essa noite!"

Angela não disse nada apenas sorriu.

Enquanto isso Brennan estava em seu escritório, brincando com Christine e Matthew

"Ei meus amores, vem aqui com a mamãe... Matt... Matt deixa isso ai meu filho" Brennan se levantou do chão indo em direção a ele retirando os papeis que ele havia pegado, mas quando se virou Christine estava com um osso nas mãos "Chris, filha solta isso, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que o trabalho da mamãe não é brinquedo?" Brennan a pegou no coloco e começou a brincar com ela "Cadê seu pai, já era pra ele ter pegado vocês há muito tempo... A mamãe precisa trabalhar... é ela precisa..." a pequena sorria para ela.

"Alguém aqui sentiu falta do papai?" Booth apareceu na porta.

"Ainda bem Booth esses dois estão me levando à loucura..."

"Ei Bones... olha" Brennan olhou pro lado e Matt estava de pé tentando andar em direção ao pai, mas após alguns passos caiu sentado.

Brennan não disse nada apenas sorriu enquanto algumas lágrimas se formavam no seu rosto

"Não chora hoje é um dia de alegria..."

"Por quê?"

"Nada... apenas estou dizendo... Vem meu amores, papai vai deixar vocês na casa do vovô"

Booth saiu levando as crianças.

Era por volta das 19h Brennan chegou em casa e estava tudo um silencio, imaginou que Booth tivesse ido ate a casa do seu pai para pegar as crianças. Ela então resolveu tomar um banho e preparar a janta antes que eles chegassem. Mas conforme Brennan foi indo em direção ao seu quarto notou um caminho repleto de flores no chão, levando em direção ao quarto. Chegando lá um lindo buque de flores sobre a cama e ao lado um bilhete

* * *

><p><em>"Você gosta de jogos? Vamos brincar um pouco? Esta vendo esse vestido que esta ao lado? Bem o que quero é que você se arrume, vista ele e fique bem bonita pra mim, as 20h30 um carro ira buscar você e lhe trará ao meu encontro... aproveite essa noite é só nossa... não se preocupe com as crianças elas vão ficar com a Angela, e a propósito também foi a Angie que escolheu o vestido se você não gostar a culpa é dela... Beijos te amo... com amor Booth"<em>

* * *

><p>Brennan não pode deixar de sorrir "Ah Booth o que o senhor está aprontando?"<p> 


	38. Encontro

**- Capítulo 37 -  
><strong>

Brennan se arrumou e conforme o combinado um carro passou para buscá-la as 20h30. Brennan realmente estava confusa com tudo aquilo, não podia imaginar o que Booth estava planejando para aquela noite, e embora não fosse o tipo de pessoa que gostasse de surpresas, ela estava ansiosa para descobrir o que era, e tinha certeza que Booth não iria decepcioná-la.

"Dra. Brennan está com o pensamento longe?" O senhor que dirigia o carro lhe perguntou em meio a um sorriso...

Ela sorriu de volta "Apenas tentando decifrar o que o Booth está planejando"

"Não se preocupe tenho certeza que ele não irá decepcioná-la..."

Brennan sorriu em meio à afirmação dele, e então algo lhe passou pela cabeça "Você sabe de algo?"

"O que? Não!" ele tentou negar.

"Qual é John, você sabe de tudo? Me de uma pista..."

"Eu sei apenas o endereço que tenho que levar a senhora" Brennan sorriu pra ele fazendo uma cara de quem implorava por qualquer tipo informação "Ei não me olhe assim doutora, eu sou apenas o motorista..."

"Não vou conseguir arrancar nada de você não é mesmo?" com um sorriso no rosto ele confirmou com a cabeça e Brennan suspirou derrotada encostando-se ao banco.

(...)

"Dra. Brennan chegamos..." O senhor quebrou o silencio que permanecia no carro, descendo logo em seguida para abrir a porta para ela.

Quando Brennan desceu do carro se deparou com uma pequena cabana de madeira de frente para o mar. Temperance não estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem notara o quanto se afastaram do centro da cidade. Brennan se distanciou do carro e foi em direção sacada de madeira que tinha ali e que dava de frente para o mar. Perdida na beleza do local, admirando a lua que refletia sobre aquela imensidão azul clareando a noite estrelada que nem notou Booth sair de dentro da cabana e se aproximar dela. Booth acenou para John agradecendo e ele sorriu de volta.

"Bem estou indo tenha uma ótima noite Dra. Brennan"

Temperance apenas disse obrigada sem desviar o olhar que se prendia ao horizonte. Agora que estavam sozinhos Booth se aproximou dela em silencio "A noite está linda não?" ele disse abraçando ela por trás e lhe beijando o pescoço fazendo Brennan dar um suspiro, e então concordou com a cabeça e abraçados eles permaneceram por alguns minutos.

"Será que eu ganho um beijo?" Ele perguntou em meio a um sorriso quebrando o silencio e fazendo Temperance se voltar para ele

"Isso depende..."

Ele franziu a testa um tanto confuso com a resposta "Depende..." ele a incentivou a continuar.

"Depende se você me contar o porque me trouxe aqui..."

"Nada em especial..." e respondeu com um leve sorriso "Um homem não pode ter um tempo com a mulher que ele ama?"

"Bem isso depende..." Ele sorriu. Brennan envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e automaticamente Booth a segurou pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto de si "Depende... se essa mulher for eu, e esse homem que ama essa mulher for você, ele tem todo o tempo do mundo..."

Booth balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto, que logo deu espaço a um beijo apaixonado, repleto de desejo...


	39. Sem volta

**- Capítulo 38 -  
><strong>

"Vem vamos entrar está frio" Booth a puxou para dentro da cabana.

A cabana era simples, com apenas um cômodo, havia uma pequena poltrona, uma cama – a qual Brennan notou estar repleta de pétalas de rosas formando um coração – ao lado uma lareira que iluminava o local, e uma pequena mesa onde Booth havia preparado um pequeno banquete para eles.

"Gostou?" Ele perguntou ao notar o sorriso no rosto de Temperance enquanto seus olhos analisavam o local.

"Você planejou tudo?" Booth afirmou com a cabeça.

"Vamos comer... à noite esta só começando..."

Brennan sorriu "Seeley Booth o que você está aprontando?"

"Nada de mais..." Ele sorriu, um sorrio de criança que sabe que aprontou alguma coisa, mas que espera que ninguém descubra o que.

Booth serviu os dois, um comida simples, mas que de alguma forma que Brennan não sabia explicar tornava o momento mais prazeroso e único. Não falaram muito durante o jantar, algumas palavras trocadas, nada de mais, não era preciso, os olhares e sorrisos compartilhados diziam tudo que eles sentiam no momento, não era preciso palavras, e ambos sabiam disso.

"E então estava bom?"

"Muito..." ela disse envolvendo sua mão no rosto dele, fazendo um leve carinho "Acho que vou tirar umas férias da cozinha e te nomear o chefe responsável"

Booth deu risada "Ok, não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia..."

"Bem... seus filhos têm que desfrutar das habilidades do pai..."

"Vamos deixar eles crescer primeiro"

"Ok..." Ela então diminuiu a pequena distância que permanecia entre eles e selou seus lábios aos dele, provocando um arrepio momentâneo. Mesmo depois de anos Booth conseguia mexer com ela todas as vezes que seus corpos se encontravam de maneira mais intima, mesmo que fosse um tocar de lábios ou um simples carinho. Brennan sabia que Booth detinha poder sobre ela, e embora isso parecesse assustador, ela adora a sensação de pertencer a ele.

Booth quebrou o beijo procurando por ar e ficou há alguns minutos apenas a observá-la. Brennan mantinha um sorriso no rosto, mas no momento não era ele que prendia sua atenção, Booth se perdia na imensidão azul dos olhos dela, aqueles olhos que sempre tinha algo a lhe dizer. Booth apenas sorriu.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou com uma voz doce lhe trazendo de volta para a realidade.

"Nada... apenas me perdendo no brilho dos seus olhos..." Brennan não pode deixar de sorrir, como ela amava aquele homem a sua frente, e Booth tinha o dom de tirar o seu ar com um simples gesto "Ah quase ia me esquecendo..." ele disse chamando a atenção dela "Seu pai pediu pra eu te entregar..."

Booth procurava por algo nos bolsos da calça e no blazer, mas parecia não ter sucesso "O que?" ela perguntou curiosa.

"As ch..." nesse instante Booth deixou varias coisas que estavam em um dos bolsos caírem no chão "Droga!" ele então se abaixou para pegar "Eu sou muito desastrado..."

"Sim, você é..." ela disse dando risada.

"Há engraçadinha... aqui" ele disse esticando as mãos pra ela "Faça alguma coisa e vai segurando pra mim" Brennan sorriu novamente e esticou a mão "Meus dadinhos..."

"Não sei por que você fica andando pra cima e pra baixo com isso..." Booth olhou pra ela, seu olhar dizendo que não iria responder isso, e ela entendendo o recado sorriu e colocou na mesa.

"Oh isso é importante não posso perder, vou precisar mais tarde..." falando isso Booth colocou sobre a palma da mão dela um anel de brilhante, simples, delicado e que dizia tudo. Brennan travou neste momento, não sabia o que dizer, um milhão de coisas passou por sua cabeça nesse momento enquanto Booth agia como se não houvesse nada de mais e continuava abaixado aos pés dela recolhendo o que havia caído.

"Booth..." Foi tudo que Temperance conseguiu dizer

Ele se virou pra ela tentando conter o sorriso "Sim?" Brennan olhou para o anel e depois para ele, seus olhos questionando o que era aquilo "Oh... é um anel de noivado" ele respondeu na maior tranqüilidade enquanto ela continuava muda a encará-lo "Oh meu Deus!" ele disse batendo de leve as mãos na testa "Eu disse que sou desastrado, não era pra você... quer dizer... esquece, não importa..." Brennan estava começando a ficar confusa, enquanto suas mãos permaneciam paralisadas "O que quero dizer... que realmente importa..."

"Booth"

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso que só pertencia a ela "Você quer se casar comigo?"

Temperance sentiu seu coração falhar naquele instante e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Ela estava ali diante do homem que mais amava na vida, o homem que tinha lhe dado tudo que ela jamais pensou em ter um dia. Seeley Booth a um passo do precipício a ponto de se jogar e lhe convidando para pularem juntos. Seu corpo travou como Brennan nunca imaginou que pudesse acontecer a ela. E ele o homem a sua frente esperando por uma resposta enquanto mantinha o mais belo dos sorrisos, que Temperance jurava pra si mesma que nunca vira antes. Ela o amava mais do que tudo nessa vida, mas ela estaria disposta a se jogar? Sem volta... Sem pensar?


	40. Hoje, amanhã ou depois, não importa

**- Capítulo 39 -  
><strong>

Booth ficou parado esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas Temperance permanece calada sem se mover.

"Bones?"

"Eu..." Ela respirou fundo olhando nos olhos dele "Eu não sei o que dizer..."

"Um sim estaria de bom tamanho" ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu não vou dizer sim..." Booth olhou nos olhos dela acreditando que ela estava brincando, ao perceber que ela falava serio seu sorriso aos poucos foi desaparecendo, mas antes que isso pudesse ocorrer ela completou "Mas também não vou dizer não..." ele parou por um momento confuso, não entendia o que Brennan estava querendo dizer. Ela então envolveu uma das suas mãos no rosto dele alisando de leve, fazendo Booth se arrepiar "Hoje, amanhã ou depois, não importa. É ao seu lado que quero estar por todos os dias da minha vida" ela sorriu, e aos poucos percebeu o sorriso no rosto dele voltar a ficar cada segundo mais intenso.

Booth ainda agachado a frente dela, deslizou o anel pelo dedo delicado de Temperance depositando um leve beijo em seguida, e fitando novamente naqueles olhos azuis ele foi diminuindo a distância entre seus rostos, encostando sua testa sobre a dela eles sussurraram em comum acordo, como se tivesse sido planejado "eu te amo", eles sorriram. Brennan desenhou o contorno dos lábios dele com os dedos antes que seus lábios entrassem em contato com os dele. Um beijo calmo, repleto de amor, ternura com a promessa de um futuro.

Brennan envolveu o rosto dele com suas mãos aprofundando mais o beijo. Ainda sem separar seus lábios Booth a puxou com ele colocando-se de pé e colocando suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela a trouxe para mais perto de si, fazendo seus corpos colidirem, causando uma sensação única e inexplicável. Brennan por sua vez envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, deslizando os dedos entre os cabelos finos e macios enquanto o puxava mais para si permitindo uma exploração mais profunda e tentadora. Suas línguas se exploravam cada vez mais como se fosse à primeira vez e travavam uma batalha onde ambos sabiam que não haveria perdedores.

Após alguns segundos Booth interrompeu o beijo procurando por ar, encostando sua testa sobre a dela, ambos ficaram a se olhar, perdido nos pensamentos enquanto aos poucos recuperavam o fôlego. Booth se separou um pouco dela, ainda segurando uma das suas mãos, em busca de um controle "Espera um minuto" e então apertou play "Dança comigo Sra. Booth?" ele disse em meio a um sorriso enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Brennan sorriu, com suas mãos descansando sobre o peito dele ela depositou um leve beijo sobre os lábios dele "Sempre..."

"_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow… __One step close__"_

_("Batimentos acelerados. Cores e promessas. Como ser corajoso, como posso amar quando eu estou com medo de cair, mas vendo você sozinho todas as minhas dúvidas de repente vão embora de alguma forma... Um passo mais perto") _

Ele sorriu e os dois começaram a deslizar de um lado para o outro em plena sincronia, passos lentos, enquanto os corações tendiam a bater cada vez mais rápido ao passo que seus olhos se perdiam um no outro...

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years… __I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

_("Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você, meu amor não tenha medo eu tenho te amado por mil anos... Eu vou te amar por mais mil")_

Booth a girava pelo pequeno espaço que tinha a pequena cabana, arrancando sorriso de Brennan, ele tinha certeza que poderia passar o resto da sua vida assim, apenas os dois, sorrindo, dançando sem mais nada. Ele a fazia ir e voltar, fazendo seus corpos se colidirem... ele então a agarrou colando seus corpos arrancando um suspiro de Temperance e se perdendo no azul dos olhos dela deixou que seus lábios se tocasse novamente, enquanto balançavam de um lado para o outro...

"_Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this… __One step closer"_

_("O tempo para, beleza em tudo o que ela é, eu serei corajoso, eu não deixarei nada tirar o que está na minha frente, cada respiração, toda hora tem caminhado pra isso... Um passo mais perto") _

O beijo foi aos poucos se tornando mais intenso e mais provocativo cheio de desejo. Um calor percorrendo o corpo de ambos. Brennan com os dedos delicados foi desabotoando botão por botão da camisa dele, a fazendo deslizar pelos seus baços rumo ao chão, o peito nu em contato com suas mãos fizerem Booth se arrepiar enquanto deslizava o zíper do vestido dela, liberando o corpo que ele tanto admirava e adorava explorar. Brennan logo retirou a calça dele. Apenas com as roupas intimas no corpo Booth a puxou para mais próximo de si, o calor das peles se juntando, Brennan sentia o volume da anatomia dele entre suas pernas gritando por ela, e como por impulso cravou suas unhas nas costas dele fazendo seus corpos se colarem mais ainda e ambos gemeram sobre os lábios do outro que ainda se mantinham unidos desde o inicio...

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more... And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me… I have loved you for a thousand years… I love you for a thousand more"_

_("Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você querida não tenha medo eu tenho te amado por mil anos... Eu vou te amar por mais mil... E o tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria, o tempo trouxe o seu coração pra mim... Eu tenho te amado por mil anos... Eu vou te amar por mais mil") _

Booth a pegou no colo colando sobre a cama, e antes que seus lábios pudessem voltar a se colidir ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, agora em uma tonalidade mais escura, cheia de desejo. Booth sorriu, e retribuindo o sorriso ela lhe puxou fazendo Booth cair com seu corpo sobre o dela e aprofundou em um beijo.

Aos poucos com a ajuda dela ele retirou as últimas pessoas de roupas que os separavam. Corpo sobre corpo. Pele sobre pele. Eles podiam sentir o sangue pulsar, o coração acelerar cada vez mais. Eles não disseram nada, bastou um sussurro por parte dela "Booth..." uma voz rouca, provocativa. Booth sabia o que ela queria o que ele queria. E assim deslizou-se pra dentro dela, arrancando um gemido de ambos.

Aos poucos o ritmo foi aumentando, Brennan envolveu suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele permitindo que o contato entre eles fosse mais profundo e intimo. E em total sincronia eles dançaram ao embalo de um ritmo só deles, como um quebra-cabeça de duas peças seus corpos se encaixavam e moviam-se como se fossem apenas um, e mesmo que a ciência dissesse que aquilo era impossível, ambos sabia que naquele momento tudo era real, tudo era possível, eles eram apenas um. Um coração, uma alma, uma única vida, e assim seriam para toda a vida.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more... And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me… I have loved you for a thousand years… I love you for a thousand more"_

_("Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você querida não tenha medo eu tenho te amado por mil anos... Eu vou te amar por mais mil... E o tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria, o tempo trouxe o seu coração pra mim... Eu tenho te amado por mil anos... Eu vou te amar por mais mil") _


	41. Nova Vida

**- Capítulo 40 -  
><strong>

Sete meses depois

"Ei querida..." Angela disse abrindo a porta "Oh meu Deus como você está linda..."

"Obrigada Angie... Eu disse que tudo isso era um exagero..."

"E eu disse que era necessário" ela disse interrompendo a amiga.

"Eu disse que tudo isso era um exagero..." Brennan voltou a dizer e Angela revirou os olhos "Mas estou feliz que você não me ouviu e insistiu em tudo isso..."

"Ei um momento eu estou ouvindo direito?"

Brennan riu "Eu sei que não preciso disso pra provar pra todo mundo o quanto eu amo o Booth, mas embora eu nunca tenha gostado da ideia... estar hoje aqui vestida de noiva, com Booth me esperando no jardim da nossa casa, que construímos com tanto amor, e um futuro cheio de possibilidade ao lado dos nossos filhos..." Ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto "Eu não poderia querer mais nada nessa vida... Obrigada Angie"

"Ok... o que você fez com a minha amiga, eu quero ela de volta..." Brennan riu e Angela se aproximou dela para um abraço acolhedor "Eu te amo amiga, e ver você feliz, me deixa muito feliz também..."

"Eu também te amo Angie"

As duas se soltaram e olharam uma nos olhos da outras, com lágrimas escorrendo "Oh droga Brenn, vamos ter que retocar a maquiagem..." e as duas começaram a rir.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção delas "Ei vocês duas vão ficar ai batendo papo mesmo? Porque eu tenho um noivo no altar quase desmaiando e um pai andando de uma lado pro outro esperando pela filha..."

"Ok... estou pronta!"

Brennan caminhou acompanhada de Cam e Angela até a sala

"Oh, você está linda filha" Max disse com lágrimas nos olhos "Sua mãe estaria contente de estar aqui hoje..."

"Obrigada pai... Eu não entendo como mas algo me diz que de alguma forma ela está aqui hoje"

Max não pode deixar de sorrir diante ao comentário de Brennan "Ela está!" os dois se olharam e sorriram, e assim caminharam ate a porta que dava acesso ao jardim onde todos estavam a sua espera.

As portas que abriram e Booth avistou a mulher que ele tanto ama andar em sua direção. Brennan vestia um vestido branco simples, com um decote de leve na frente e todo aberto nas costas, bem colado ao corpo destacando toda a forma do seu corpo, que Booth tanto admirava, nas mãos rosas vermelhas.

"Cuide dela Booth"

"Sempre" Max deu um beijo na testa de Temperance e a entregou a Booth "Você está linda" e Booth pode a ver sussurrar um _obrigada._

"Família e amigos, estamos hoje aqui para celebrar a união de Temperance Brennan e Seeley Booth..."

(...)


	42. 30, 40 ou 50 anos

**Capítulo 41**

"Por favor, tragam as alianças..."

Nesse instante as atenções de voltaram para as portas que novamente se abriram dessa vez Christine e Matthew entrou de mãos dadas trazendo as alianças, ele com um pequeno terno na cor preta e ela com um vestido branco cheio de flores vermelhas. Brennan não pode conter as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Chegando ao altar as alianças foram entregues a Booth e Angela se sentou com os dois.

Booth retirou uma das alianças de dentro da pequena caixinha e colocou no dedo dela "Temperance... Bones" Brennan sorriu "Por todos os anos desde que te conheci eu te amei, em silencio, até o dia em que meu coração não agüentou e resolveu gritar para todos o quanto ele te amava... infelizmente o destino não estava, ainda, do nosso lado, e mesmo diante dos obstáculos que sempre surgiam, ele nunca deixou de chamar pelo seu nome, eu sei você vai dizer que é impossível um coração falar, mas quando eu estou ao seu lado, quando olho no fundo dos seus olhos, ele bate de uma forma que nunca bateu antes, e eu sinto a minha vida toda vibrar junto a sua. Eu sei o que você pensa sobre destino, mas se há alguns anos atrás alguém me perguntasse se eu saberia que dali alguns anos nós estaríamos aqui nesse exato momento, eu diria que sim, porque, como já lhe disse uma vez, eu torno a repetir, eu sabia, desde o inicio e saberei pelos próximos 30, 40 ou 50 anos..."

"Booth..." ela segurou a mão dele deslizando a aliança "Em pensar que foi preciso eu ir pro outro lado do mundo para me dar conta o quanto você era especial pra mim, e o quanto eu fui estúpida por tentar provar pra você e pra mim mesmo, que o que nós tínhamos era apenas amizade. Acho que durante minha vida eu aprendi a esconder meus sentimentos, pensando que me tornaria uma pessoa mais forte e mais preparada, e durante muitos anos isso funcionou, mesmo sofrendo muitas vezes por dentro, eu passava todos os dias como à mulher durona que nunca se abalava, mas você... você apareceu e mudou tudo... você me enxergou através da superfície e viu quem eu realmente era, e acima de tudo me mostrou que não tem nada de errado em sem eu mesma, porque quando as quedas inevitáveis da vida ocorressem eu sabia que teria alguém para me amparar e me segurar. Você me deu tudo que eu sonhava secretamente e que tinha medo de admitir, e por isso que vou de amar para sempre, existindo infinito ou não, sendo destino ou não, porque desde o inicio você estava certo, o amor não são apenas reações químicas no cérebro, ele existe e sempre vem em primeiro lugar..."

"Seeley Booth você aceita Temperance Brennan como sua esposa?"

"Sim"

"Temperance Brennan você aceita Seeley Booth como seu esposo?"

"Sim"

"Eu os declaro, marido e mulher... pode beijar a noiva"

Booth a puxou para perto de si e lhe deu beijo doce, delicado, cheio de amor, seguido por aplausos e alguns gritos por parte da Angela. Um beijo que logo foi interrompido por quatro mãozinhas nas pernas deles chamando a atenção. Eles então pegaram cada um no colo e Booth deu mais um beijo em Brennan.

"A nova vida" ele disse em meio a um sorriso.

"A nova vida... Eu te amo Seeley Booth"

"Eu te amo Temperance... Bones... Brennan" Os dois sorriram e se entregaram em mais um beijo apaixonado.

Os dois se olharam, e olharam ao redor, todos seus amigos e família, reunidos na nova casa deles, compartilhando um momento de alegria.

Booth tinha certeza que aquele era apenas um início de uma vida única e espetacular que iria compartilhar ao lado da mulher que mais amava nessa vida, e poder acordar sempre ao lado dela, e olhar naqueles olhos azuis todos os dias era a única coisa que realmente importava pra ele.

Brennan olhou mais uma vez pra ele, Booth mantinha um sorriso único no rosto, ela não pode fazer nada se não sorrir também, enfim tinha conquistado tudo que sonhava durante anos secretamente, tinha uma família, amigos, o homem que mais amava nessa vida, e seus filhos, fruto desse amor incondicional... Brennan não pode deixar de sorrir mais ainda ao pensar nisso um amor _incondicional e transcendental, _enfim ela podia acreditar nisso, e mesmo que não admitisse para ele, Temperance sabia que tudo aquilo de alguma forma, fazia parte do destino.

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta, como nos finais dos filmes, quando os personagens principais terminam juntos e todos terminam felizes para sempre, a diferença é que ali nada estava acabando... Estava tudo apenas começando...

"_If it's__ not like__ the movies,__ that's__ how it__ should__ be. When he's the one, he'll come undone, and my world will stop spinning, and that's just the beginning...  
>Cause I know you're out there, and<em>_ your__, your love came for me. It's a crazy idea that you were made, perfectly for me you'll see...  
>Just<em>_ like__ the movies. That's__ how__ it will be. Cinematic__ and__ dramatic with the perfect__ ending__. __And it's just the beginning__..."_

_("Se não é como nos filmes, Isso é como deveria ser. Quando ele é o único, ele virá desfeito, e o meu mundo vai parar de girar, e isso é apenas o começo...  
>Porque eu sei que você está lá fora, e o seu, o seu amor veio para mim. É uma ideia maluca que você foi feito, perfeitamente para mim, você verá...<br>Assim como nos filmes. É assim que será. Cinematográfico e dramático, com o final perfeito. E é apenas o começo...") _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ai está o final da FIC (ao menos por enquanto) agradeço todo apoio e respostas de todos, tanto por aqui quanto o pessoal do <em>_Orkut, espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado da FIC, eu sei que me empolgo "algumas" vezes, mas é __inevitável sonhar com histórias desses dois..._**

**_Não deixem de comentar e até a próxima ;)_**


End file.
